Before There Was You
by Catty Engles
Summary: Set before KH, the King's Castle gang aka Mickey, Minnie etc. is flung into an adventure to save Minnie's heart and ultimately find their own! [Finished!]
1. School

Disclaimer: Although I love Disney none of these characters are mine :(  
  
This is my first Fan Fic and is set before Kingdom Hearts in the King's Castle where all the Disney characters that took up residence there are attending school- and then some. Mickey is only a prince and is only vaguely acquainted with Minnie.  
  
School  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"It's all so boring Daisy" Minnie sighed looking up at the ceiling as if it knew answers to her innumerable problems.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm" Daisy's eyes followed a particularly cute duck down an adjacent hallway. He slipped behind someone taller as if feeling her piercing gaze, Daisy sighed too. Turning her attention back to Minnie Daisy had to smile- Minnie looked so melodramatic. "Oh Min, you take things so seriously." Daisy dismissed Minnie's outburst with a wave. Then with a mischievous smile she added, "Just last class I saw that Mortimer Mouse looking at y-"  
  
"But that's just it," Minnie spun around to look Daisy in the eyes, "I don't want that kind of stuff- I want to do something in my life! Not just be a pretty face or, or, a..." She stopped, pleading silently with Daisy to understand what words couldn't convey.  
  
Daisy inwardly shook her head at Minnie's timing- they were standing in the middle of a crowded hallway and their year-mates were beginning to mass in the space behind them. "We're going to be late for Magic, we'd better hurry. We'll talk later," at Minnie's discontented stare Daisy added," I promise." She made their secret sign two fingers pressed to her bill then drawn in the shape of a circle; Daisy extended her wing to seal the promise. Minnie grinned and shook Daisy's wing maybe a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Contented that the world was back to normal, Daisy caught sight of the nameless cute duck again and hurried off into the crowd after him in the general direction of the Magic room. Minnie hung back, Daisy was content to spend the rest of her life chasing boys and shopping but... frankly Minnie wasn't. She always knew that she was a dreamer and scared off a lot of boy mice with deep questions like, "What would happen if we married and then we spent the rest of our lives together but secretly hated each other?" "Where is this all going" "Why are we here on this world of all worlds?" a little far-fetched she knew but Minnie was a dreamer she thought of things and cared about things others would dismiss as trivial. Minnie gave herself a little shake waking from her reverie and set off in hot-pursuit of Daisy.  
  
***  
  
Just then three others rounded the corner. Two short and one towering among the other adolescents.  
  
"...De Duckswort's theory is interesting but unproved- these other worlds would be preliminary, of course, however the initial pre..." Donald rolled his eyes. . Goofy had to stoop to catch Mickey's words, though he understood very little, Goofy wouldn't ignore Mickey for anything. They were all walking very fast- Donald waddling- because Mickey had been complied to ask the History of Parliament teacher a question about tutoring. The crowd was thinning and that was a sure sign that the bell was about to ring. Mickey took off at a run still talking "... could have lead to countless experiments to join the worlds but so far they have remained solitary! What do you think about that?!"  
  
"Gawrsh, Mick that was terrific- is that you're whole essay?"  
  
Mickey panted slightly a mist rising on his upper lip as he strove to keep pace with Goofy. "Are you kidding? That stuff was amazing! I was up half the night doing background searches in the Library!"  
  
"Really," Donald commented waddling faster than ever on his short legs, "I thought that whole essay was some crackpot old fool's idea of tormenting us with pointless experiments and idiotic ideas." Donald did an impression of their Magic teacher, Mr. Flutter while still waddling along beside Mickey. In a high nasally voice Donald rasped, "Take a seat class. The essay you did was important to say the least and all of you 'squandlers' can get F's for all I care but you must be knowledgeable. Information creates signification!"  
  
Mickey tried to suppress a smile and look stern while running but wasn't succeeding. He gave voice to a full-throated laugh. The impression was rather good. They reached their Magic classroom. Mickey whispered to the other two, "Flutter in the flesh." They snickered and opened the door and Mickey promptly took his seat front and center, Donald to his left, and Goofy sitting behind Donald.  
  
The classroom was plainly decorated, it consisted of four rows of three seats each. Dull posters lined the walls, a plain chalkboard and cluttered teacher's desk were situated at the front of the classroom. Mr. Flutter, a fat duck with more wrinkles than you could count, was their most boring teacher, even though, as all of the other teachers, he seemed to be talking pointedly to Mickey- maybe because he was the heir, maybe because he was so bright, who knew? Flutter got lopsidedly to his feet as the bell rung, adjusting his blue tunic and positioning his glasses on his bill he began to take roll in a high nasal voice. Mickey and the rest were so used to the routine that they leaned together to talk while Mr. Flutter drawled on none the wiser, the interruption of making known their presence was hardly an interruption at all.  
  
"I'd like you guys to come up to the palace gardens tonight- we've been given -here! - some new monuments by the ambassador of something-or-other, I dunno, but they're really neat." Mickey said.  
  
"Okay, sure, I'm in" Donald agreed.  
  
"Me -here- too" Goofy seconded.  
  
"Great! Come at around 6 I'll meet you at the gates."  
  
Towards the back of the classroom Minnie was leaning towards Daisy as the duck whispered confidentially. "My sources have told me that there's a fountain in the King's garden that if you ask it to grant you your true love and then swirl the water backwards three times it'll come true!"  
  
"Oh really? Would your 'sources' happen to be Clarabell Cow?"  
  
Daisy pouted pretending to be hurt as she intoned in a mock solemn voice, "You just wait Minnie Mouse I'll be off and married and you will be an old hag just because you were scared."  
  
Minnie plastered a look of indignant offense on her typically placid features, "Are you accusing me off cowardice?!"  
  
Daisy dropped the act in a genial but still serious voice she asked Minnie again, "You know it would be fun," she looked at Minnie a hint of a smile hovering around her bill, "even if it was Clarabell."  
  
Minnie's face broke into a grin, "Sure I'll be there, lets meet by the entrance at around 7."  
  
Daisy grinned back, making their secret sign she said, "I'll be there." Minnie shook her wing the mock solemn expression back on her face "You'd better be." They giggled together as Magic class began.  
  
***  
  
Wohoo! First chapter done!!!- I've taken the liberty of introducing some less known Disney characters into the mix.  
  
Mortimer- a taller mouse who is miserably ugly but a fast talker. He has been Mickey's rival for some time and has an open crush on Minnie though she does not return his feelings, Daisy doesn't really approve of Mortimer, she was just trying to get Minnie's feelings off of her slump.  
  
Clarabell- (cow) a helpless gossip who gets the dirt on everything and everyone but isn't usually accurate.  
  
Tune in for the next chapter Class. 


	2. Class

Well here's chapter two, you get to find out more on the subject of personalities. I can't wait this writing stuff is really fun, hope you like it- oh and by the way there is an adventure coming don't you worry although... never mind you'll find out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anything related to Disney or anything that is copyrighted.  
  
Class  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Minnie's giggle died as Mr. Flutter directed a particularly annoyed glance in her general direction. Daisy caught Minnie's eye and they both looked away barely containing the urge to laugh again.  
  
Mickey was rummaging in his pack for a much worse-for-wear essay. Donald's considerably better kept but also considerably shorter was already on his desk. Goofy had turned his in the class before. Mr. Flutter continued in his droning voice, "The essay you did was important to say the least and all of you 'squandlers' can get F's for all I care but you must be knowledgeable. Information creates signification!" Mickey smiled, Donald smirked, and Goofy looked from one of his friends to the other and gave voice to a hearty laugh, "hu-uh" Mr. Flutter ignored him and continued his lecture, "Now will you all pass up you essays to the front of the class.  
  
Minnie and Daisy obediently passed their essay up and then cradled their heads in their hands for a nap. Mr. Flutter was anything but interesting. Minnie struggled to keep her eyes open as she fought sleep, she knew that she should pay attention but it was just so hard. Daisy was having an equally challenging time of it. The class was only beginning Magic being that the students were versed in spells no higher than level one, a few achieving a weak level two spell.  
  
Daisy was one of those that had an aptitude for a certain spell, hers being blizzard. She was excited about making progress and hoped to master a blizzara spell before the end of the year.  
  
Minnie was partial to cure. She was unauthorized to use magic outside of class but usually could not suppress the itch to heal, comfort, and console whenever anyone was in need.  
  
Still... maybe if the high monotone of Mr. Flutter's voice wasn't so akin to the buzzing of a fly trapped in a jar. Minnie's head nodded forward and she rapped her chin sharply on her desk, throwing off any further attempts of sleep. She rubbed her eyes blearily aware of Mickey raising his hand at the front of the class. Minnie perked up a bit at the mention of the word cure.  
  
"But sir, one as badly injured or who has sustained many wounds and lost too much blood could not possibly expect to live even with the help of a cure spell." Minnie was no amateur when it came to a cure spell. She knew Mickey was wrong, she was about to consider drifting off again when that voice spoke up. You know the voice, we all do, that one that urges you to do something. Maybe it was fate or maybe just luck but Minnie decided to speak up.  
  
Mr. Flutter was about to answer Mickey when a hand waved from the back of the room. He strained his overly tried eyes to see the owner of this particular hand, gave up after a few seconds, placated himself with the thought that it was his glasses that were failing and not his eyesight, and answered Minnie's hand with a simple, "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Flutter, I would like to point out that a sufficient cure spell combined with a a potion would have enough power to replace considerable blood loss even though some side effects may occur." Minnie smiled and sidled back into her chair. Daisy shot her a confused glance; both of them usually slept through Mr. Flutter's class continually.  
  
Mickey blinked; he inclined his head towards Donald. Donald shrugged. Goofy, with no second thought, turned around in his chair. Minnie saw and smiled again; Goofy's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
Mr. Flutter, still caught off-guard by Minnie's statement was about to reply when Mickey's hand shot up again. Mr. Flutter nodded towards Mickey; Mickey needed no second bidding. "I may be so bold to suggest that a cure spell couldn't help a person without hindering them because of the basis of the spell. It speeds up healing and therefore drains the individual even more if he was weakened. A higher level spell such as cura would be need at least."  
  
Minnie's hand was in the air before Mickey was done. Mr. Flutter now very flustered motioned toward Minnie to continue. Minnie was becoming irked with the prince. "That is why I suggested a potion along with the cure spell. It regenerates and almost triples the individuals own healing power, very effective on it's own but probably not effective enough for such a high level injury. The cure spell may be devastating to a seriously injured person if they couldn't have a potion, I admit, but together they work perfectly fine."  
  
Mickey barely waited for Mr. Flutter to acknowledge his hand before he launched into his tirade, "The potion and cure combined would make a double effect. While the cure spell is a sedative, a potion is a stimulant; when one reacts with the other it may be deadly to the heavily wounded."  
  
Minnie didn't even bother to put her hand up. She was staring pointedly at the back of Mickey's head, "But if the potion was diluted then the stimulant wouldn't be as stro-"  
  
Mickey whirled around in his chair he had enough of being polite, this was getting exciting, "But then the healing effects would not be strong enough to regenerate the injured person sufficiently enough."  
  
"I know you didn't let me finish, If the patient were given the entire diluted po-"  
  
"Then we're right back to the beginning of stimulant and sedati-"  
  
"But if it was dil-"  
  
"It doesn't matt-"  
  
"The healing properties would be weakened in wa-"  
  
"There you see! It wouldn't be strong enough!"  
  
"Yes it would!"  
  
"Would not"  
  
"Would too"  
  
"Would-"  
  
"CHILDREN!" Mr. Flutter had finally regained his composure after the initial shock of having a heated debate in his class. The rest of the class was watching intently, with so many eyes focused on him he was a bit unnerved, usually more than just Daisy and Minnie slept through his class.  
  
"Children, both of you have valid opinions and points however-"  
  
The bell rang and there was a shuffling of papers and screeching of chairs as the class fought it's way towards the door. Minnie found herself wishing that the bell had not rung. She tried to catch sight of Mickey but he was probably already outside the door. Daisy grabbed Minnie's paw and pulled her to the door and then pushed her through it.  
  
"Minnie," Daisy waved her wing in front of Minnie's face, "Time to go home; school is out!" Minnie dazedly began moving for her locker. No one she knew could challenge her in her knowledge off cure spells. In spite of herself she admired Mickey. She smiled to herself as she reached her locker.  
  
That was fun- this chapter was just to introduce you to the character's interactions, I know a little boring but still fun to read, don't worry It'll pick up. Next chappie- Hallway. 


	3. Hallway

This is chapter is going to be about Mickey and Minnie mainly, kinda short I know but very entertaining, if you like pairing!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's just leave it at this, unless many people die who are in line before me to inherit the copyright of Disney I will not own these characters (If this ever happens believe me you will know).  
  
Hallway  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Mickey was besieged by questions from Donald and Goofy.  
  
"What was that about?" Donald asked, "Who was it anyway?" he added. Donald had remained turned towards the front of the class so as to keep himself from laughing and embarrassing Mickey.  
  
"It was that purty girl, Minnie Mouse." Goofy answered cheerfully.  
  
Donald couldn't help himself, he nudged Mickey and said," Well I wouldn't say no to that little charmer, I bet she's got at least a dozen mice under her heel from just smiling at them, looks like your dashing good looks and royal charm have finally paid off your majesty."  
  
"Donald." Mickey scolded gently, his friends knew that he hated to be referred to as royalty when he was in their presence. It made him feel awkward.  
  
"Just stating the obvious Mickey, you haven't been dealt a bad hand at looks ya know." Donald summed up. He wasn't used to giving compliments but then it was also his way of apologizing about the "majesty" thing, Donald only got carried away sometimes.  
  
"You guys have had me paired with about every girl mouse in this castle, when will you make up your mind?" Mickey was beginning to turn red in the face.  
  
Goofy shrugged amiably, "Gawrsh Mickey we only want to know who the Queens a-gonna be." He gave Donald a huge wink behind Mickey's back "Oh lookie there she is now!" Donald had caught on to the ploy and with Goofy's help they pushed Mickey towards Minnie's locker. Mickey was jostled around for a while in the crowded hallway but as he looked back at Goofy and Donald he knew they'd never let him forget it if he turned back now.  
  
Mickey approached Minnie's locker with a look of great trepidation he fumbled for words, "Er, Minnie?" Minnie turned around surprised to see Mickey there but her face fell when she saw who was standing almost directly behind him.  
  
"Minnie, darling, you look ravishing." Mortimer pushed Mickey away none to gently. Mickey looked back but Donald and Goofy were gone, he hated when Mortimer got the best of him, which he usually did, but he hated it even more when his two best friends were watching. For some reason Mickey didn't like the idea that Minnie was watching either.  
  
` "Mortimer, thank you, er, I was just going, er-" Minnie now was the one stumbling for words.  
  
"Splendid! Let me carry your books."  
  
"Well, I, um, I, actually." Minnie looked around desperately for an escape until her eyes rested on Mickey, she smiled, "Actually Mortimer, Mickey has already asked, my apologies." She shut her locker with a decisive click and beamed at Mickey hoping he'd catch on.  
  
Mickey was a little taken off guard but he lived a life at court and the first thing he had learned was how to hide his emotions effectively. What else was there to do but to milk the situation for all it was worth? Mickey graciously relieved Minnie of her books with one hand and offered her the crook of his arm. As Minnie gratefully took his arm she shot a sidelong glance at him, thankful that he only looked bemused.  
  
Mickey gave her a quick smile and addressed Mortimer in his most royal voice, "That's right Mortimer first one first serve when it comes to a pretty mouse." Mickey inclined his head toward Minnie and said in mock solemnity, "Shall we?" to the anything but dignified hallway. Mickey's expression was one of a serious prince but the corners of his mouth kept twitching and his eyes sparkled. Minnie readjusted her grip on Mickey's arm and copied his expression. They walked serenely in measured steps until they turned the corner. Together they collapsed against the bare wall, laughing exuberantly.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Mickey gasped out. Minnie was consumed by giggles when she remembered Mortimer's slack jawed stare. They continued to laugh until eventually they wore themselves out. A silence ensued but not an uncomfortable one.  
  
"You were amazing, how can I ever repay you your Majesty?" Minnie was seated with her back to the wall hands folded placidly in her lap.  
  
Mickey felt a little light headed when he replied but he managed to bow and lock eyes with Minnie, he whispered, "Not at all." Mickey winked and straightened, he gallantly helped Minnie to her feet and then strode off in search for Donald and Goofy. Minnie sighed and leaned against the wall, she picked up her books where Mickey had left them, and strengthened her resolve to meet Daisy at the gardens tonight and make her wish at the fountain.  
  
Awwwwwww didn't you just love that last scene. It kind of popped out, but that's just what happens! I can't wait to find out what happens next. Oh wait a sec, I'm the one writing it! Don't worry I know what's going to happen but the characters always seem to add things here and there no matter what I do! 


	4. Garden

My fourth chapter, now to the goods. That is all I will say, read on fearless adventurer (te he)  
  
Garden  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Mickey stepped cautiously; the advancing evening enveloped the garden in a muffling darkness. Mickey, who had never been troubled by the dark, felt suffocated as he walked. The night pressed on his lungs as the moon lethargically glided higher in the sky. If Mickey had been more observant he would have noticed the wind had stopped, completely, nothing was heard rustling only the soft crunch of his friend's feet as they plodded along the gravel path towards the garden.  
  
Mickey's eyes narrowed, the garden seemed to be encased in a cloud of mist. Mickey plucked at his gray sweatshirt nervously, his hand brushed the crown insignia on his chest and he let his hand fall to his side.  
  
Donald and Goofy moved steadily towards the garden. Goofy shifted uncomfortably, no one had talked since they departed from the gates.  
  
Then something happened that was quick but not painless.  
  
Mickey's hand shot to his chest. A cold that had never been there before clutched at him, he doubled up gasping as the cold searched him. The moments were drawn into hours as the encompassing pain slowly advanced through his breast. A quick searing ache in his heart told him that cold had found what Mickey had desperately hoped it wasn't looking for. An invisible hand constricted on his heart. Mickey's eyes jerked open as the hand began to pull. The hand drew his heart towards itself, towards darkness. The pain was too great, Mickey's knees gave way and he collapsed. Then a golden flash blazed across Mickey's failing vision, he reached for it. Unexpectedly the invisible hand stopped it, the cold fled, and Mickey was rid of the pain.  
  
Before he could rejoice his bleary eyes caught sight of Donald and Goofy. Both were lying prone on the ground and both were pulsing with a strange light, Donald's a bright fiery red and Goofy's a light forest green. Without knowing what else to do Mickey flung himself at them as a strangled cry escaped his throat, "NO!"  
  
Goofy's light began to fade and Donald's soon followed. Mickey clutched their arms willing them to feel the cold recede as he had. Instead of the lessening of cold, it intensified but not in Donald or Goofy. Mickey crouched as the cold welled in him once more. This time targeting his heart with greater sureness and swiftness almost as if its strength had been. doubled. His heart had been found; Mickey suffered the ache again. He braced himself for the awful pulling. This time the cold had barely touched his heart when the gold blazed twice. The cold retreated reluctantly and after a moment Mickey stood. His friends were still breathing and glowing their respective colors.  
  
Mickey fought down his panic. This was not the time to act the fool. He knelt between them and placed a hand on their breasts where their hearts should be. Mickey was relieved to hear them still beating. Their flesh grew warmer under his hands and as he removed them they both opened their eyes and sat up.  
  
The last of their glow faded and they looked normal again except for the identical expression of confusion, admiration, and something that looked like dread. They both flung themselves at him crying at the same time, "You saved me!"  
  
"He saved you?" they both said.  
  
"Then how did he save me?" Still synchronized.  
  
Mickey had to laugh. Their faces were contorted into looks he had never seen. Mickey stood and offered each a hand.  
  
"I think we should go up to the palace. I don't want to go exploring anymore." Mickey turned towards the path that led to the palace. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. The fog had switched places. Now it was blocking their path back and the garden was no longer obscured.  
  
"That's odd, oh well c'mon guys!" Mickey moved towards the palace.  
  
"No." Donald and Goofy chorused. They looked at Mickey sternly.  
  
"The cold." Goofy's mouth continued to move but no words came. He plunged his hands into his pockets and looked to Donald for assistance.  
  
"Mickey," Donald pleaded, "No.it will- try- again, let's go to the garden"  
  
Goofy nodded vigorously and Mickey hesitated but only momentarily.  
  
"Okay." .  
  
Donald trudged toward the garden, Goofy close behind. Mickey shrugged and caught up with the pair as they entered the garden under a stone arch. As they walked Mickey couldn't help but think that they had just been tested. And he at least had proved worthy.  
  
***  
  
Minnie had trailed behind Daisy for almost a quarter hour. She finally voiced what she had expected from the beginning, "Do you really know where you're going, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy turned around looking sheepish. "I thought I did."  
  
Minnie sighed. She took stock of their surroundings. The castle was behind them and the garden should be. but what was that? There was a thick fog barring the way into the garden. "Look Daisy." Minnie pointed ahead.  
  
"The garden!" Daisy's spirits lifted and she took off running, "Race you, Min!"  
  
Minnie dashed after Daisy hanging on to at her powder blue dress as it whirled around her legs. Daisy stopped ten feet from the garden and collapsed. Daisy's fall was muffled by the grass. Her body crumpled like a rag doll, bent in ways that were unnatural.  
  
Minnie rushed to Daisy managing to kneel beside her before the cold entered her too. The pure cold forced itself through Minnie's veins centering around her heart. Minnie shuddered; her whole body went numb. She collapsed next to Daisy dimly aware of touching her arm. The ache was supreme. Minnie's heart was being pulled from her breast. If she could have she would have screamed. The ache consumed her senses. She began to forget things, slowly becoming unconscious of life, the cold was all there was and ever would be. She knew that now only if she would accept it she could be consumed by the cold. The cold was beginning to smother her mind and she forgot why she was fighting, why was she struggling against something that was inevitable, something that would stop the horrible ache? Then a blast of black light pushed back the cold.  
  
Not this one.  
  
Minnie was dimly aware of herself being pulled from a long distance back to reality. Her senses came roaring back. She must have passed out, but her heart? She grabbed at her chest, it beat, not strong, but it beat. She gasped and rolled over to look at Daisy. The duck was unconscious but still breathing. Minnie cried out as she saw Daisy basked in a dim lilac glow. She looked at her own body and barely caught a trace of a deep blue- violet.  
  
Daisy moaned softly and clutched weakly at her heart where the last of the lilac light was centered. Minnie waited, hovering over her friend feeling helpless. Daisy finally opened her eyes. Minnie hugged Daisy tightly and Daisy hugged her back. Both had to fight tears not wanting to scare the other.  
  
Minnie had her back to the garden and when she looked behind Daisy-, "The mist!" Daisy swiveled her head to look at the fickle fog.  
  
"Oh no." Daisy said in a soft whisper.  
  
"What?" Daisy remained silent, "Oh Daisy, please don't, what is it?" Minnie was becoming frantic.  
  
Daisy tried to smile reassuringly but failed. "We're going to have to go into the garden." Minnie knew she couldn't argue with Daisy's look. Her tone of voice was resigned and regretful but full of knowledge. Minnie regarded her friend, she didn't look different, the cold must have affected her. Minnie shivered and turned toward the shrubs. She had forgotten the maze. It was terrifyingly spectacular. The maze was huge, taking up at least half the gardens. A thin tendril of mist floated from the maze entrance.  
  
Daisy stood. She refused Minnie's offers of help and started to follow the mist.  
  
***  
  
I love cliff hangers but I bet you don't! Please review, maybe just to tell me that you've read the story, anything I have no reviews!!! Am I just writing this for myself? I sure hope not, that is why it is on an Internet site! If you are wondering you aren't supposed to know what "the cold" is. 


	5. Fountain

Ha! I have 1 review! Is that pathetic? Thank you Sarah!!! The previous chapters have been loads of fun to write. I've been dreading this one because it is not happy (for lack of other words). Maybe someone will review. hopefully. I think? Oh well on with the story! Curse typos.  
  
Fountain  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Mickey took the lead again as they moved into the garden. He led his friend's toward the massive maze that dominated the garden.  
  
Donald hesitated, "Uh, Mickey? Haven't people gotten lost in there?" Mickey turned and winked at his friends.  
  
"That's the whole point of a maze Donald, but don't worry you won't get lost with me in the lead. I'm crown prince, remember? I'm required by law to know this stuff."  
  
Goofy didn't falter after that; he had complete confidence in Mickey. As Mickey strode toward the entrance to the maze, Donald held back, if only for a moment. He too trusted Mickey but wanted to keep his "tough duck" physic in tact. Mickey turned left, right, right again, middle fork, Donald lost track; he felt ill at ease when he didn't know exactly what was going on. Goofy plodded along beside Mickey chatting about their latest Magic assignment.  
  
Outwardly he seemed to have forgotten their brush with. the cold. Donald couldn't name what had touched his heart. All he did know was that he never wanted it to touch him again. If Mickey hadn't. what did Mickey do? He saw the flash of golden light but how did he know it was Mickey who had saved him? At the time Mickey recovered him Donald had forgotten his own name not to mention Mickey's. I  
  
Mickey talked amiably with Goofy, glad for the diversion. He was trying to push away the gnawing feeling at the back of his mind that they were going the wrong way. They approached the clearing where the monuments were. Mickey glanced around at the statues. This was what Donald and Goofy had risked their lives to see. No, not risk their lives, that was just an unimportant mishap. Mickey was finding it hard to concentrate on something so terrible now that he was someplace so familiar.  
  
Donald and Goofy wandered off to look at a graceful monument of a slender mouse dancing in a long dress. Mickey favored a statue of the crown's famous silhouette. The time-honored symbol was the epitome of his duty. It was the embodiment of his realm and what responsibility he would have to undertake one day. Mickey traced the ears and featureless face with a soft hand.  
  
"Mickey what's this?" Donald gestured to a pond in the middle of the clearing. The rocks that fashioned the rim were in the vague shape of a heart and only reached about a foot off the ground at the highest point. A small underwater fountain spewed water gently over the rippling surface. Unlike all the other objects that inhabited the garden, this one was unadorned and reticent. Mickey loped over to the pool's rim.  
  
Mickey shook his head, "That's not a part of the new monuments, it's always been here, since before I can remember."  
  
They stared at the depths, although giving the pretense that the pool was shallow, it was quite deep. The pit must have been dug quite a ways for there was no obvious bottom.  
  
A rustling came from the far edge of the clearing and then a muffled scream. Without a second thought Mickey dashed towards the shriek. His friends close behind.  
  
(A/N this following sequence takes place at the same time as the previous one.)  
  
***  
  
Minnie followed Daisy. Daisy was so intent on finding the fountain that she didn't even hesitate walking through the entrance to the maze. Minnie and Daisy used to play that there were bandits and kidnappers around every corner of the labyrinth. For some reason that childhood memory was realer than ever.  
  
Daisy marched on. Minnie found it odd that Daisy didn't mention her brush with death, or at least Minnie thought it was death, at the beginning of the garden. She trailed along behind her friend regretting her decision to come to this cold, wretched, barren, desolate. and then she remembered.  
  
"Not at all." Minnie smiled, remembering Mickey's words. He had seen her in that moment and only her, maybe he could understand her too. She fought down a blush. The maze wasn't so cold anymore.  
  
***  
  
Daisy was screaming. She beat against the walls that held her. She could see through her eyes and hear through her ears but her mind was no longer her own. The cold had trapped her and placed her in this prison. The walls were transparent but they kept her from using her body. She could only look helplessly as she led Minnie into the maze.  
  
Only a bit farther.  
  
A harsh grating voice cut through Daisy's prison and she flinched. Her feet obediently stopped.  
  
Now, we shall see.  
  
Minnie looked questioningly at Daisy. They had stopped at a seemingly insignificant spot on the path. A clearing was to their left and a wall of shrubs to their front. No, she was wrong, a wall of shrubs and a dark splotch no bigger than an acorn, now a dinner plate, now a looking glass, and then it was big enough for Minnie to step through. Impenetrable darkness was all that the portal reflected.  
  
Minnie was drawn to it. Not Minnie but Minnie's heart was drawn to that darkness. Daisy was unaffected. Minnie walked to the edge of the hole she fought the urge to touch the blackness.  
  
Touch it  
  
The voice reverberated around the barren garden. Minnie couldn't control the hand that reached out tentatively and touched the surface. The hole closed around Minnie and then disappeared.  
  
Daisy was released from her prison. "NO! Minnie! What happened?" Daisy screamed as she stumbled toward the portal that had swallowed her friend. It was gone before she reached it. Daisy collapsed and howled inconsolably. That voice, the cold, they had taken Minnie. But why? Why Minnie? She pounded the ground as more sobs racked her body.   
  
***  
  
That was how Mickey and his friends found Daisy. Mickey rushed to Daisy but Donald got there first, he gently touched her shoulder. She reeled around to face them. Her haunted eyes were accented by the tears that carved wet rivulets into her feathers. Donald kneeled and helped Daisy into a sitting position, steadying her with his shoulder. Goofy hovered behind Mickey not sure what to do. Finally deciding to kneel on Daisy's other side. Goofy hated to see other's cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mickey asked.  
  
Daisy could only point dumbly at the shrubs and whimper softly.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Daisy continued to point. Her mind wasn't functioning she couldn't focus. Minnie.  
  
"Help her up, let's get her to the castle." Donald and Goofy tensed at the mention of a course through the fog but Daisy gave another pitiful whimper and they found the strength to help her stand.  
  
"It's okay Daisy, we'll help you." Mickey smiled at her. He recognized Daisy from Magic class.  
  
Daisy broke free of her daze. She began to struggle in Donald and Goofy's grasp. Daisy broke free and turned around facing Mickey squarely she said in a strangled gasp,  
  
"Minnie's gone." 


	6. Revelations

I'm so excited about sitting down after school and marching band to at least an hour of writing. This story is a haven to me, and I don't give up my havens lightly. Settle in 'cus your stuck with Catty! Oh and the disappointing lack of reviews is a disgrace. Oh well. Hey I'd even welcome flames.  
  
Revelations  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Mickey could only stare. Daisy's eyes began to leak tears again. She sniffled, unconsciously hugging herself and rocking forward and backward. Mickey's training as a prince took over, he found himself handing out condolences, reassurance, and orders in the same breath.  
  
"It's okay, Minnie is going to be fine if we can find her. We have to find her. Where do we think she's gone?"  
  
Daisy's head jerked up and she abruptly stopped rocking. Her eyes glazed and as she spoke her voice became harsh and grating.  
  
"One Warrior  
One Maid  
One Mage  
One Friend  
One Betrayer  
One Prize  
One Battle  
One Victor  
One Heart  
Find one in the place without time  
The heart that withers with no grime  
The entrance, the exit, the barrier, the mask  
The same to all but rests on their task  
It is not your decision to choose or be chosen Face destiny with friends, fate interwoven Time will tell Fate will fall Hearts will swell Acts reveal all"  
  
Daisy slumped against Donald as she finished this shocking recitation. Mickey stared sadly at Daisy and tried to recall what she had said. With a jolt Mickey realized that he could remember everything perfectly. It was as if the verse had been burned into his memory. Donald comfortingly brushed Daisy's crowning feathers away from her eyes to find that they were soaked with moisture.  
  
"Mickey, she must be sick! She's drenched in sweat!"  
  
Goofy piped up, "The pool! We can poor water on her, that will help if she has a fever."  
  
Mickey nodded grimly. Donald struggled with Daisy's dead weight until Goofy stooped on the ground and Mickey and Donald awkwardly lifted Daisy onto Goofy's back. They trudged the short distance between the pool and the portal. Goofy lowered Daisy into the grass at the side of the pool. Donald let Daisy use his lap as a cushion for her head. He held her wrist to check for a pulse. Mickey noticed that there was no algae or fungus of any kind in the water. He dismissed this revelation as the ravings of an over-stressed mind. Mickey calmly cupped his hands and lowered them towards the water. Ripples languidly pulsed against his hands but instead of moving away from them they were massing upon them from the depths of the pool. They became solid ropes that tenderly looped around Mickey's hands and climbed towards his elbows. Mickey sighed as a calm washed over him.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Goofy and Donald blinked. "It's another portal!" Goofy cried. He must have shouted too loud because Daisy moaned and began to stir. Donald heaved her into a sitting position.  
  
Daisy opened her eyes and then shut them again. The whirls of shifting colors danced before her and Daisy fought to keep her lunch. She managed to open one eye and lifted her head, painfully aware of Donald's warm body pressed against her side. She cleared her throat and moved away, now leaning against the stones. As she touched them strength poured into her body and she sighed contentedly. Goofy cocked his head at Donald, but all Donald could do was shrug.  
  
"It's got to be. And ten to one it leads to the same place Mickey's gone." Daisy continued the conversation.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Daisy smiled weakly. She raised her wing over the pool. Donald and Goofy did the same looking to Daisy as they did. Grim determination shone from each face.  
  
"One." Daisy began.  
  
"Two." Donald continued.  
  
Goofy shut his eyes tight and said through clenched teeth, "Three!"  
  
They all plunged their hands into the pool. Ripples collided and the swells lapped over the rim. Goofy opened his eyes hesitantly. It hadn't worked. Donald and Daisy slumped.  
  
"Well, now what." Donald said in a brisk monotone.  
  
"The entrance, the exit, the barrier, the mask." Donald and Goofy looked at Daisy with questions half formed on their lips.  
  
She cut them off, "The verse. This was the entrance Mickey used and it's quite possibly an exit too. Now it's become a barrier. We're not supposed to go through this way."  
  
The questions died on Donald and Goofy's lips. They looked at Daisy in admiration.  
  
"But what are we going to do now." No one would answer Donald's query. They both knew what was obvious but both wouldn't be the one to suggest it. The silence stretched. Donald covered his face in his hands. Daisy tried not to start crying again, but Goofy was lost in thought.  
  
"De Duckswort's theory of other worlds. Donald! Mickey's essay! If Duckswort is right we can travel to other worlds with gummi blocks!"  
  
"Whatey blocks?"  
  
"Gummi! The palace has a store of them in the basement. You remember when Mickey showed them to us? He just went rambling on and on and on but if he's right, and the blocks work." Goofy's face had become flushed and his hands were clenching and unclenching in his lap. He looked at Donald. Would it work? Could they find Mickey?  
  
Donald sat bolt upright, "Only one way to find out!" Donald grabbed Daisy's wing and shot towards the exit of the maze with Goofy close behind.  
  
***  
  
The calm stayed with Mickey and flowed through his veins with a relentless passion for peace. . Mickey couldn't describe the feeling any other way. He wasn't jerked from his kneeling place beside the pool. On the contrary, he was coaxed from it and he let himself be led, floating, by the tendrils of ripples still gently holding him.  
  
Mickey's feet were the first to touch ground; the calm ebbed slowly away. The ripples, instead of fading, began to pulse. They beat with the rhythm of Mickey's heart and started to congregate in his right hand. They elongated and then molded themselves to fit his hand. The ripples flamed and solidified into a strange shape. Mickey looked down at it and a flash of gold reflected itself in his eyes.  
  
Keyblade.  
  
Keyblade.  
  
Keyblade. 


	7. One Warrior

I can't tell you how happy I am! People are reading my story! Ray Ray I would love to review your friend's story just tell me what it is. I almost fainted when I found out I was on someone's fav list. Shows you what a first timer I am. Now onto the story.  
  
One Warrior  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The basement was cold and muggy. Daisy rubbed her forearms hoping to restore the circulation. Donald glanced sideways at her in the foreboding dark. Goofy groped along the walls and found the breakers. He threw some and florescent lights flared into an artificial brilliance.  
  
Three pairs of eyes were riveted upon the shape that dominated the launch pad. The Gummi Ship wasn't majestic. Though aerodynamic, it ran more along the lines of comical. Its cockpit was crowned by two guns positioned to the front. Short wings extended from the yellow body. The windshield gleamed.  
  
Goofy gasped, Donald smirked, and Daisy simply smiled.  
  
"Look that must be the control tower." She pointed to a tall building situated at the far end of the room.  
  
Goofy and Donald didn't hear her; they were running towards the ship and promptly hopped into the cockpit. The valves gave a synthetic hiss and lights across the dashboard blinked into existence. Donald rubbed his hands together eagerly, staring hungrily at the steering wheel. Goofy gave a whoop and plopped into the leather copilot seat, the embodiment of innocent joy.  
  
Daisy shook her head and muttered something like, "Boys and their toys." She leisurely climbed the stairway that led to the control tower. All sorts of devices winked and pulsed in the small room. Daisy sat down hard. She had no idea how to work any of this stuff. It all was so complicated. If they couldn't get out of the launch pad then they certainly couldn't find Minnie. Before Daisy could figure out what to do she heard voices coming from a sectioned off area of the tower.  
  
"I know someone's in here!" A high voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Dale, would you cut it out, there's no one in here and they wouldn't come out anyway." A second voice answered.  
  
"But Chip, look at the lights!" Oh no, Daisy thought, how was she going to warn Goofy and Donald of the impending danger?  
  
"You practical joker! How did you turn on the lights without me knowing?" The suspicious voice asked.  
  
"But Dale, I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah sure, soon you'll be telling me that there's someone hiding in this v-" Dale didn't finish his sentence because his mouth had dropped wide open. He was staring up at Daisy (Chip and Dale, being only chipmunks, were quite short) who had just stepped out of the shadows. They seem understanding was Daisy's reasoning. Maybe they'll help us if we mention the prince's name.  
  
Dale smirked and bowed deftly kicking Chip's chin back in place as he did. "Hullo m'lady, how can we be of assistance."  
  
Daisy smiled sweetly, "Well, first we'll need your ship." Chip and Dale's mouths dropped in unison.  
  
***  
  
Mickey stared at the sword in his grasp. Keyblade? The sword had surprised him but what nearly floored him were his surroundings. The garden was gone! Mickey gasped as neon lights flashed at him from numerous signs seemingly placed at sporadic intervals around the dull overcast buildings. The contrast gave the square hodgepodge sheen. Mickey rotated slowly on his heel. A huge wooden door towered behind him and the sign hanging above it proclaimed-  
  
"Traverse Town?" Mickey whispered. Am I in another world?  
  
Shoes pounding against the cobbled streets and a muffled shriek resounded through the commons. A young girl clad in a blue fitted tunic and loose gray leggings tumbled down the stairs behind Mickey. He whirled around and started sprinting toward her before even noticing the black shapes hurtling toward the girl from the opposite direction. Mickey didn't hesitate; he felt no, KNEW that these shadows were bad. Mickey rushed past the girl and collided with the shadows before they reached her. Unlike Mickey the shadows didn't hesitate.  
  
Shadows jumped at him from all sides. He flailed at them with the keyblade. Millions of fencing lessons at the castle couldn't have prepared him for the merciless tirade of raking claws that tore at his flesh. Mickey swung again, connecting with the small bodies. They burst into dust. He stopped, paralyzed at what he had done. The young girl shrieked again and Mickey renewed his fight with vigor.  
  
Only about ten small shadows were disintegrated by the keyblade before Mickey was suddenly alone. He had won. The small shapes fled to building's shadows or flattened themselves in the recesses of crates stacked against a far wall.  
  
"Y-you can fight them." Amethyst eyes blinked up at him from the ground. Mickey regarded the girl and then turned his gaze to the keyblade still held firmly in his grasp.  
  
"Yes- yes I can."  
  
***  
  
Minnie was suspended above a dais only a few inches but enough to keep her out of contact with the physical world. Her dress ruffled delicately as a draft rippled through the room. The door was closed softly and footsteps echoed eerily in the dark.  
  
The footsteps stopped by the platform. A hand reached toward the deep blue-violet form hovering above Minnie's chest. A gold flash blazed across his vision and he retreated from the crystalline figure. His eyes narrowed but his lips curled into a thin, cruel smile.  
  
The soft laugh resonated around the empty room.  
  
***  
  
What do ya think of that?! I've just decided that I like being confusing. This "he" is obviously our bad guy but you'll find out more later. If you don't understand anything, anything at all, please write me a little review and I will try my best to clear it up. Please keep reviewing that what makes me keep adding chapters! As you see this chapter was titled One Warrior, the warrior is Mickey. I'm going to slowly start to reveal the meaning of the poem. 


	8. One Maid

Bah Humbug, I've gotten more grammatical reviews than ever before. I'm terrible at grammar! IT SHOULD DIE. However, I am not that lucky. I will continue to try and improve my writing, just for all you folks! Thanks for the reviews guys. Thank you "friend" I totally missed the period and just to let you know I am in love with anything Disney, and thank you "kiwi" for giving the highest running amount of reviews- in a day! I challenge anyone to try and beat 6! One hint "Kiwi": it's not Mortimer, I want my 50 bucks! Now for a little info on the story: my first OCs and I'm very nervous. Please tell me what you think of them.  
  
One Maid  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Chip and Dale looked approvingly at the Gummi ship from the control tower. Daisy gave them the thumbs up. Chip scampered around the buttons and levers as Dale briefed the crew on how to use the controls. Daisy shut the exit valve with a satisfying click and sat in the passenger seat behind Goofy. She leaned back and breathed slowly, shutting out Dale's cheerful chatter.  
  
She was thankful that Chip and Dale had decided to help. Daisy's eyelids felt heavy, she hadn't slept for at least 24 hours. Her eyes flew open as Donald turned around and patted her knee. She tensed instinctively but immediately regretted it at the hurt look on his face. Daisy pondered.  
  
"We're taking off." Donald said rather stiffly. Adrenaline flowed through her veins and she caught Donald's hand before he turned and gave it a little squeeze of apology. Donald's face brightened, and he gave her a broad grin.  
  
The radio squawked causing Donald to turn around sharply. Daisy wasn't sure if the quickness of her heart had everything to do with the alarm of the loudspeaker. Chip's imperious voice squeaked through the Gummi ship's interior.  
  
"Okay, ease your foot gently off the catch and-" Donald, still flustered, released all the pressure from the pedal. Daisy's stomach dropped as a trap door opened and the Gummi ship plummeted into a free fall.  
  
"Press the catch, Press the catch, PRESS THE CATCH!" Chip's frantic voice was littered with static, but lucky for our heroes Donald understood and slammed his foot back on the catch. The ship came to a halt. Outside the window was a kaleidoscope of stars, planets, and galaxies. Daisy was amazed.  
  
"I said gently." Chip's voice seemed little more than annoyed, "I should have known, Mickey did the same thing his first time out, and you guys being friends and all I-" Chip stopped, somehow sensing that he had gone too far.  
  
Goofy's face dropped but Donald's only filled with grim determination.  
  
"Okay, well let's go tell him all about it." Daisy smiled her thanks from the back seat. Donald caught the glance in the rearview mirror and found himself feeling a little giddy.  
  
"You know how to start, well sort of, stop, fire, and maneuver. You should be good to go! I'm going to terminate the connection. Good luck!" Donald began to reply but was met with silence, no more friendly static rustling in their ears. They were utterly alone in space. The Gummi ship felt like a coiled spring under their feet.  
  
The trio's faces shone with pent up excitement.  
  
"Let's try this baby out!" Donald readjusted his grip on the wheel. He eased it forward; the ship shuddered into life and began to hum. He pushed the wheel more and the ship surged forward.  
  
"Here we go!" Shouted Donald over the roar of the engines.  
  
I'm coming Minnie.  
  
We're on our way Mickey.  
  
***  
"Here I'll help you up." Mickey offered the girl his hand.  
  
The girl got up on her own. She flicked raven black hair that fell in a bob around her high cheekbones away from her almond shaped eyes. She dusted off her pockmarked tight white sleeves. She straightened her tunic around her shapely figure and with her chin in the air proclaimed, "That's all right, I'm fine." Mickey was lost for words momentarily as the amethyst eyes flashed him a challenge.  
  
"Don't worry she's always like that." Another youth stepped out from the shadows. He had obviously been running for he was out of breath and his hair was in helpless disarray. He leaned against the wall and winked at Mickey. Mickey, recognizing a kindred spirit, winked back.  
  
"And how would you know, fussypants, I only just met you." The girl pouted slightly.  
  
"You call three days of being dragged around this city, JUST, meeting you?!" The boy looked incredulous.  
  
The girl dismissed the boy with a wave and turned her back on him, facing Mickey. "I'm Thistle by the way, and this is Dandin." She jerked her head in the boy's direction. He stepped forward, and none too ceremoniously shoved Thistle out of the way, she reeled but caught her balance. She stuck her tongue out at Dandin's back.  
  
Dandin extended an arm to Mickey. He wore gloves cut off at the fingers, those worn by someone who needs the most friction and mobility as possible. Mickey guessed correctly that he wore a sword. It was strapped across his back for easy access; the leather belt ran across his chest. The sword was, surprisingly, traditional. Its hilt was a gilded gold and the blade double-edged silver with a wide blood channel. It looked perfectly balanced, pity the boy didn't have a sheath to wear with it. Mickey reached for the extended hand.  
  
They shook firmly. Mickey looked into the boy's dancing green eyes masked by the straight blond hair that fell into them. His full lips parted to show genuinely white teeth and deep laughing dimples. He stood back and regarded Mickey. His stance was wide and his arms comfortably folded across his own brown tunic. White billowing sleeves accented his muscular arms and his brown leggings ended in black calf high boots. He looked to be about 14, Thistle, not much younger.  
  
"I'm still not sure I trust you." Thistle had her hands on her hips and the pout was back on her striking face.  
  
Dandin rolled his eyes at Mickey then whirled around and in a mock beseeching manner stretched his arms out to the girl and pleaded with her, "Thistle, has he not saved your life already? You should be on bent knee kissing his robes." Mickey snorted. He couldn't imagine Thistle groveling.  
  
"Okay, two things wrong with that theory," Dandin cocked his head, but Thistle continued, "he's not wearing robes and I have a previous appointment." Thistle declared with a straight face but the corners of her eyes wrinkled.  
  
"Oh, and what's that." Dandin replied with an equally straight face.  
  
"I have to kill you first." As Thistle said this she launched herself at him and they tumbled to the ground, Dandin calling out in mock alarm. He made a great show of struggling and dramatic poses, obviously enjoying himself as Thistle lightly pummeled him. She laughed at each of his hilarious faces. Thistle tired herself out and sat on his stomach legs crossed, breathing softly. From the ground, Dandin wrenched his face around so that he was regarding Mickey from upside down.  
  
"And pray tell what is your name good sir." Mickey smiled at Thistle and Dandin. Both returned his smile with a childish grin.  
  
"I'm Mickey."  
  
***  
  
Those of us who are Redwall fans will notice that I did use Dandin, a Redwall character name. I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it's just so perfect for my Dandin. Don't worry, they are different characters the names are just the same. The maid is Daisy. I love getting reviews, it makes my day! So if you want to see a smile on my face or a chapter out extra soon (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) review my work and I'll dive right back into Word Processor hoping that I won't disappoint any of you! Thanks in advance! 


	9. One Mage

I breached the 10,000-word mark! Ha ha ha! My goal is to write at least 20,000 but unfortunately the story isn't quite half done so we'll see! No questions in the reviews, eh? I guess I'm doing a good job. Please tell me what you guys think about my ocs, I like them but I don't know about you guys.  
  
One Mage  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Donald clenched his jaw as the ship swayed from side to side, space debris whistled by the cockpit. Donald had nicked the wing on an abnormally shaped meteor but otherwise was doing fine his first ride out. He headed straight. Away from the castle the stars looked so similar that it was hard to keep his bearings. There were no landmarks and he had to keep swerving to miss objects in his path. Donald thought of crossing his fingers for good luck but laughed derisively instead, he doubted that if he took his wings off the steering wheel they would ever get back to the course.  
  
Chip and Dale had been very scarce when directing them to new worlds. Donald strained his memory trying to remember exactly what they had said. The engine's roar kept distracting him. Goofy sat grim faced and white knuckled beside him, letting out little whimpers every once in a while. Donald rolled his eyes; he knew what he was doing, if Goofy would only relax and let him drive!  
  
Goofy turned towards him and said something but it was lost in the continuous hum of the engine. Donald mouthed "Later." to him. Goofy still looked nervous, but turned around. If Mickey had been there he could have- no he couldn't let himself think of Mickey. He couldn't, Donald never thought of things that bothered him for too long, it was one of his strong points. He either fixed the problem or bypassed it. Now, he couldn't do either, and it tore at him.  
  
Daisy stared at the array of twinkling lights that rushed past her window. She sighed, recalling when she would lay on her back and stare at the stars giggling with Minnie about their future and always gossiping about cute boys. She smiled despite herself, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown.  
  
Daisy had to keep looking, Minnie was somewhere, she had to be.  
  
Daisy shuddered and edged closer to the window resting her head against the cool glass. She let her eyes close and slipped into sleep, the echo of a question floating through her slumber. What if she never found Minnie?  
  
It was a restless sleep, the engines never quieted but they were nothing compared to the stress placed on Daisy's mind. She slipped in and out of consciousness, waking for no apparent reason. Daisy moaned softly and tried to curl up in her seat, the seat belt forced her back into the sitting position. She woke again with an ache in her side. Donald and Goofy were sitting in the cockpit asleep as well. The engines had stopped and the swaying had ceased. They had landed. She looked at her surroundings with wide eyes, a town?  
***  
  
Dandin coughed, jiggling Thistle who was still seated on his stomach. She steadied herself on his knees that he had pulled up by her side. She leaned back onto them folding her arms across her chest. Dandin gave a fake moan and covered his eyes in mock agony.  
  
His voice sounded slightly breathless from lack of air as he beseeched Thistle, "I yield fair maiden one so great as you is deadly and beautiful." Thistle pretended to consider this, then hopped up, knocking the breath completely from Dandin. He spluttered and rolled away from Thistle getting cautiously to his knees.  
  
"Why you boorish little imp! Imagine an unsightly weak creature such as you trying to better the great Dandin!" He puffed his chest out and pounded himself, immediately regretting it because the act knocked the wind from him yet again.  
  
"Oh please forgive me you greatness, I cower in your splendor." Thistle said this as if commenting on the weather, admiring her nails at the same time.  
  
"To right you should." Coughed Dandin. He got shakily to his feet.  
  
Mickey looked from one to the other, extremely bemused. He tapped his foot and leaned on the keyblade as if impatient. "Well, if you two are finished, I would like to be shown to my quarters. And while you're at it make me a hot bath, lay out my wardrobe, and kindle a fire."  
  
Thistle and Dandin hopped to attention the unflappable pair playing along with Mickey.  
  
"Right away sir!"  
  
"Anything you say sir!"  
  
They walked bent down in front of Mickey seeming to worship him. Mickey marched proudly waving and flashing smiles to an imaginary crowd. After a few seconds they fell about laughing. Dandin smiled broadly and Thistle's eyes danced.  
  
"Well Mickey, I think we really should turn in," He dropped his voice to a whisper unconsciously, "You know, before they come."  
  
"Who?" Asked Mickey, not catching the furtive glance from Thistle.  
  
Dandin's eyes widened. "You're really not from around here are you? I'm taking about the shadows that were attacking Thistle."  
  
"Oh." Mickey said simply. He was still confused.  
  
"We'll tell you later, come one let's get to the hotel." He motioned towards another large door similar to the one at the entrance to Traverse Town. Mickey followed dumbly. What were those creatures? Why were they after Thistle in particular? He stored these thoughts at the back of his mind, intending on asking Dandin and Thistle before going to sleep.  
  
The huge door swung open and Dandin turned to the left. A courtyard extended to their front surrounded by a balcony circling it. On the right there were stairs leading to the barren square. Dandin paused at the entrance to the hotel.  
  
"Home, sweet home." Thistle pushed him inside and followed with a smirk on her face. Mickey hesitated at the door jam- something wasn't right. His heart shivered in his warm chest and Mickey inched away from the door. He turned back towards the large courtyard. A wind whipped up, brushing his cheek. The shiver in his heart intensified into a pull, but this time it didn't try to wrench Mickey's heart from him, it only meant to turn him to- Mickey began to run towards the railing.  
  
A cloaked figure was standing at the center of the square; something hovered by his side.  
  
"MINNIE!" Mickey bellowed. He was about to vault over the railing when the figure turned. Shocking blue eyes stared at him, the rest of his face masked by shadow.  
  
Dandin and Thistle stumbled out of the door behind Mickey, alarmed by his yell. Dandin's jaw dropped but Thistle fell to her knees, a hand gripping her chest. She barreled into Dandin's shoulder as she fell and Dandin was pushed into Mickey. Mickey's jump was aborted as the figure extended a hand.  
  
Mickey was paralyzed. He couldn't move! One hand gripped the railing and the other held the keyblade aloft. His friend's were halted too, Dandin in mid-fall. Mickey's eyes were riveted upon the scene below him that he was helpless to prevent. The figure seemed to view his handiwork with satisfaction and then reached behind his cloak. A pool of darkness akin to the portal in the garden, appeared behind the figure and he stepped into it, never taking his eyes off Mickey. Minnie's limp form was pulled through the portal. It shrank slowly, and the court was left empty.  
  
Mickey's limbs were granted motion a few seconds after the portal was gone. His jump continued and he flew over the bar. Landing in a crouch, he leaped up again and lurched toward the space where the portal had been. He reached the center but nothing happened. Mickey was alone. His friend's stared at him from the balcony, Thistle breathing raggedly and clutching her chest, Dandin supporting her.  
  
But Mickey was alone.  
  
*** MINNIE! NO! -sobs inconsolably- Well I thought that last bit was a nice touch. Please review, I need criticism. My little sister says that I'm doing well (she's my editor by the way). The trivialities of life- ah me. Um, sorry back to the A/Ns. You must catch the Thistle thing- major hint. The next chappie shows some of these events from a different perspective. PLEASE REVIEW! Except Trifox, Katie I'm gonna slap you, ya made me think I actually had 35 DIFFERENT reviews! I did not tell everyone I would post daily! -pauses in contemplation- did I? Well thank you readers! Hope you can get to sleep after that cliffhanger! OH and by the by, the mage is Donald. 


	10. One Friend

My, my chapter ten already. I made myself outline the entire story and now I know exactly what is going to happen even if the characters seem to add little bits and pieces. Enjoy this chapter. It's from the baddie's side of the story since I don't like writing in first person I'm still omnipresent but now watching over the baddie. The timing is pretty close!  
  
One Friend  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Inside the secret waterway the air was damp. It almost suffocated one of the inhabitants, but the other wasn't concerned by the lack of oxygen, for she was not breathing.  
  
"They're getting too close." He glanced at the pale figure beside him. He slowly wrenched his gaze away and buried his head in his hands. "I'm not ready yet." The words were soft. Muffled by his hands but still distinguishably harsh and grating. He traced the marks of time across his face. The wrinkles were creased with heavy frown lines. The man sighed and brushed hair from his face and looked at the figure again.  
  
The heart? What was happening? He looked closer. What had once been a complete heart was now missing a piece in the upper left corner. It still burned with its deep blue-violet essence but now was laced with gold and what had to be a subtle lilac. The violet and lilac almost merged together but the gold was untainted. Streaks of it encompassed Minnie's heart. She was unaware of any of this. Her heart hovered above her empty shell. Preserved by the man next to her, he prevented the inevitable transformation into a heartless.  
  
He smiled again. It had begun. Only moments ago this young girl had stepped through the darkness to him. After closing the portal he had released Minnie's friend, the poor fool, he had possessed her easily. Minnie was then deprived of her heart. She had struggled, futilely. The darkness won in the end, it always won.  
  
The man continued to smile. He decided that step two was in order. He sent a message through his pawn, Minnie's friend. When he judged that she had delivered the message he withdrew from her. He didn't try to be discreet, he didn't need her anymore, she might die but he doubted it, she had to be strong, she was somehow connected with the keybearer.  
  
The man gazed at Minnie's heart again. He had to retain some of it. The man strengthened the darkness that surrounded it. The gold blazed even stronger and the lilac shimmered, he shielded his eyes and continued layering the darkness until the gold was a piercing light but one he could stand.  
  
Heartened by this improvement he began reminiscing, "That's better. Now little warrior you will soon find out your destiny. That duck was too easy, let's find some bigger and more pivotal prey." He flexed his fingers and closed his eyes, opening his mind to the darkness. People no longer were of flesh and blood, only hearts, hearts that he could use, hearts that he could consume. One heart always prevailing, it flashed in the darkness. He turned his inner-eye away from the light. He didn't need that one, not now at least. He was looking for a pair traveling- there! He found them.  
  
They both shined with a light that he knew was love. Easily distinguishable, it was the main reason people had hearts so obviously if one could look at a heart one could tell. The amethyst heart was weak, but the dancing yellow was glowing so full of life that it seemed about to burst with joy. He clasped onto the amethyst one yet again, draining the light from it. The heart fought. It glimmered feebly. The man laughed, not too long now.  
  
Ever since this heart had journeyed to the town he had weakened it, infusing darkness forcefully into it's being. At a time he thought that the heart would give into him willingly, but then the yellow heart arrived at the deserted town. The amethyst heart began to fight the darkness. The love burned through his darkness and it did not seem as willing to give up as it had. True, the heart grew weaker, but only if consumed would he be able to use it as a complete pawn.  
  
He was positive that he could overrun the heart in a matter of time but it still clung to the light. The keybearer was coming and if he wasn't ready- the man regarded the amethyst heart again. He slowly withdrew his presence and then closed his inner-eye.  
  
"Time will tell." Right now he must move. He must stay away from the bearer until he had complete control of the amethyst heart. But where to go? What would be the last place any of them would ever think to look? Of course, he smiled, marveling in his own brilliance. He'd have to travel through the heart of this world to get there and that was- ah yes, the fountain. The man's cloak swirled in his wake as he willed Minnie to follow him out of the secret waterway and through some smaller doors leading to the second district. He headed toward the fountain. He glimpsed Minnie's heart as he made some final adjustments. It was pulsing with the gold light. "Oh no" he murmured. That could only mean-  
  
"MINNIE!" The bearer was on top of the balcony readying himself for a jump. The amethyst heart and yellow heart physically were a girl and boy. They both tumbled out to the balcony. He instinctively reached for the amethyst one and told it, "Stop them." It didn't obey. It did better, it fought, and in doing so delayed the others better than he could have hoped. They were stopped for a short time but not long enough.  
  
He extended his right hand and called on the darkness. "Stopga." He whispered into the night and the trio was effectively paralyzed. The cloaked figure smiled, staring into the frozen, enraged keybearer's eyes. He finished the portal and stepped into it never cutting the connection between himself and the master, until he closed the portal on behind him and Minnie.  
  
Perfect. He couldn't have done anything better if he had tried. The pale figure floated against him as the calm engulfed both of them and they were transported to their destination. He could only hope the bearer could find him.  
  
***  
  
Okay so the chapter's short, sue me. I bet this was a great chappie for all those that were confuzzled. Or maybe not, since a lot of new questions have surfaced along with the answers. Te he I like doing this kind of stuff. Oh and Katie I forgive you but don't do it again. The Friend is Goofy! Hey, If you have a name for the baddie I'd love to hear it in a review, maybe even a short description. Fun, fun. Deadline is the 27! Not much time huh, oh well. I have an alternate baddie if you don't come up with a sufficient one but I'd like to hear from anyone with an idea as well. Ud the imp: I do know Trifox but have no idea how she repeated the same review 16 times. Sara: I know Thistle is kinda confusing but if this chapter doesn't help then ask me a more specific question and I'll see what I can do. 


	11. One Betrayer

Sorry about the delay, marching band, ugh, how I despise it. Ah well, this chapter is hopefully long enough for you guys, and if it isn't, get over it!  
  
One Betrayer  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Daisy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed at the town. The contrast from neon to dull gray was shocking. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the barrier separating the cockpit and passenger seats. Daisy ducked her head under the low ceiling and sat on her knees.  
  
She looked at the dozing pair. Goofy was whimpering in his sleep, Daisy nudged him gently, concern welling in her. Goofy's eyes flitted open and he blinked up at her in alarm. Daisy and Goofy exchanged silent grins. His eyes slid past her face and rested on Donald's sleeping form. Goofy smiled again. His gloved hand gently turned Daisy's cheek so that she was looking at Donald.  
  
Donald's chest rose and fell peacefully and his eyes weren't furrowed with worry lines, a rare sight. Daisy's heart gave a savory flutter in her breast. Goofy squeezed her hand and she turned her face toward him, unconscious of the giddy grin stealing across her face.  
  
"He needs you." Goofy whispered hoarsely. Daisy looked puzzled, what was Goofy trying to get at? He turned her cheek again. Daisy gazed at the rough and tumble duck. He needed her? What? Goofy was making no sense. She stopped herself, well, he was making sense but not something that she ever imagined.  
  
She motioned for Goofy to continue. He paused, collecting his thoughts, "We all have a connection. Mickey, for some reason I think, he has Minnie," Daisy colored, she had always fancied that pairing, Goofy winked at her and continued, "Me? I have my friends, my friends are my strength." He paused again, a slight frown creeping onto his face, "But Donald, Donald needs you. He needs a," Goofy screwed up his face looking for a word," a, a soul mate, yeah a soul mate!"  
  
Daisy gave him a skeptical look. She had barely known Donald, really known him, for less than two days, but there always was that feeling she got whenever he was near her, like something trying to break through a barrier in her heart. That was just silly, a barrier, in her heart? She looked at Donald again, that feeling! She rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Okay, um, I'll think about it." Goofy looked expectant. "Okay, okay, I'll work on it." What had she gotten herself into? Daisy poked Donald in the ribs and sat back down, a rebellious look on her face. Who did Goofy think he was playing with her like that? Donald, puh, need her? No. . . yes?  
  
The nudge failed to wake Donald and he snuggled into the leather seats murmuring, "Daisy, I need you." Daisy looked incredulous, her mouth dropped and she gazed at Goofy with wide eyes. He nodded solemnly. Daisy crept to the pilot seat again and smoothed Donald's crowning feathers away from his forehead, smiling faintly.  
  
Donald smiled in his sleep. He caught her hand as she began to pull away and said, "Daisy, I- GOT YOU!" His eyes popped open and he made the most ridiculous expression. She snatched her hand away. Goofy and Donald fell about laughing. It had been a set up! Daisy stormed out of the Gummi ship followed by gales of laughter from the trouble-making duo. She sat down hard on the pavement, ranting to herself silently, but stopped. It finally hit her- she was in a different world!  
  
As if on cue the twosome tumbled out of the ship amid chortles and guffaws. They sat down beside Daisy holding their aching sides while laughing, gasping out snatches of phrases, "Daisy, I- he, he- neeeeeeeeed you!" Donald quacked. Goofy hooted with delight. Daisy had sat through this whole ordeal, mesmerized by her surroundings, finally noticing this; the pair followed her gaze to the scene about them.  
  
They both gasped at the same time. Daisy recovered first and stood up, hands on hips she began to go off on the pair, "You two are the most-" They never got to hear what they were, a cry pierced the air and galvanized all three into immediate action. They ran headlong towards the shout of,  
  
"MINNIE!"  
***  
  
Mickey's knees gave way and he fell on the smooth, cold stones. She had been here. Right here. Hot tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them back, desperately trying to control what he knew was inevitable. He had to accept that he had failed, failed himself, failed his friends, and failed her! How could he live, how could he possibly face them again. He pounded the stones, and rolled onto his side, breathing heavily. The heartless began to mass a few feet away from him. He didn't care, he couldn't bear to care.  
  
It sidled toward him, wary of the keyblade. As it jumped, a flash of silver, and the heartless burst into nothing.  
  
"Mickey! Wake up!" Dandin yelled at him. Mickey slowly got to his feet. More heartless surrounded the two and closed them off from any chance of escape.  
  
"Dandin!" A strangled cry burst from Thistle's throat. No, not him, please, not him, don't die, he'll get me without you, Dandin don't die! Thistle's mind was in turmoil as she struggled for breath, still clutching her shirt over her heart.  
  
Dandin threw himself at the heartless slashing wildly. The sword had little effect upon the teeming bodies. Mickey fought with vigor, venting his rage on the pathetic creatures. He had to protect Dandin. He had to prove to himself that he could help his friends.  
  
The swarm grew, for every heartless they stopped there were at least three more. The pair began to falter, claws raked their sides and ravaged their bodies. Thistle couldn't move. Her heart was weaker still, the darkness overwhelming the small reserve of hope she had left.  
  
"Dandin." She whispered the name that meant comfort and warmth to her and hoped that it wouldn't be torn from her forever.  
  
***  
  
"Through here!" As the doors burst open, none of the trio noticed the dim glow accumulating about their hands. It faintly resembled solidified ripples. They stumbled into the second district and gazed at the scene below them.  
  
A strange boy and Mickey were battling black shapes in the courtyard below, and they seemed to be losing! Daisy clenched her fists and looked down in amazement, a lilac staff adorned with red and violet streaks had appeared in her hand. Donald and Goofy were making similar discoveries. Donald had a red staff with a small ball at each end, one green and the other purple, both had a faint golden sheen, and Goofy was holding a medium sized shield of green with red and gold edging. All glimmered with a pale luminance.  
  
Daisy instinctively pointed her staff at the shapes and said the first word that came to mind. "Blizzard!" It worked, even better than in magic class, shards of freezing ice burst from the staff's tip and collided with the shadows below, at least a dozen were pulverized.  
  
Donald followed suit, using his personal favorite, "Fira!" Even more shadows fell foul of this last spell. Goofy, getting the jist, pointed his shield at the heartless and shouted, "Blizzard!" Nothing happened, and the shadows continued to multiply. He looked around anxiously. Donald and Daisy were running toward the stairs at the far end of the balcony and jumped into the fray. "Blizzard!" and, "Fira!" were interspersed with Mickey's shouts of surprise. Goofy followed the pair down the stairs and began attacking the shapes with the shield. They disintegrated easily enough. He swung low, dealing damage out with every blow.  
  
The heartless dispersed. As quickly as they had come, they were gone. Mickey didn't care, he jumped at Donald, Daisy, and Goofy and they fell to the ground, a laughing jumble of limbs. Dandin buckled his sword back onto its sheath and looked up at Thistle, smiling warmly. She almost fainted with happiness. He was all right!  
  
Mickey disentangled himself from his comrades and glanced up at Dandin. From the ground he was about to introduce his friends when he saw Daisy's eyes glaze and she began to speak in a harsh, grating voice.  
  
***  
  
Dun, dun, Daaaaaaaa! Hope all of you got the allusions to the previous chapters, if confused read them all again! No, just kidding, tell me in a review and I'll answer your questions. I'm not telling who the betrayer is and I'm making up my own baddie, thank you all who submitted a name though. Til' next time. 


	12. One Prize

Thank you, thank you, I only got positive reviews from that last chapter, seems like you guys are really Jung Ho for some action (why didn't you tell me?). Well, this chapter will be the last one lacking it, hopefully, I have been known to eat my words, but I'll try hard. This chapter basically tells what the poems mean, and why they are important. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!  
  
One Prize  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Weapon, Heart  
  
One and the same  
  
Find them apart  
  
Then only a bane  
  
Use the key to find the prize  
  
The girl waits  
  
In darkness lies  
  
Tested and failed  
  
Tested and passed  
  
Boost your defense  
  
For strength you lacked  
  
Fateful ties  
  
Broken, lies  
  
Darkness bides  
  
But fate decides"  
  
Daisy's voice, once layered with the grating and harshness, returned to normal, "It's okay Donald, I'm all right." Donald had edged to Daisy's side as she spoke these words, he remembered her weakness after the first episode, and it had scared him. Imagine if the last thing he did to her was joke around with her emotions?  
  
"I think you're getting stronger, like the poem says we should." Mickey had his eyes screwed up in concentration but he spoke in a level tone, masking his raging emotions. How does this tell me where Minnie is?  
  
The poem had etched itself on their memories as the last had. Burning questions danced on each of their lips. Goofy voiced his first, "But tested? When were we tested?" Mickey had a hunch, but he let Donald answer for him.  
  
"The garden." Donald's voice was barely audible; he clenched his fists and banished the memory.  
  
Dandin was serious, but very confused. "Um, the hotel, um, there are enough rooms for everyone, I think. I'll go see what we have for dinner."  
  
Everyone's stomach growled at the mention of food and Dandin perked up a bit, regaining some of his natural cheerfulness. "I guess I better get going!" He dashed up the stairs, kneeling next to Thistle and murmuring in her ear for a moment before he coaxed her shakily to her feet. They entered the hotel together and proceeded to the blue room.  
  
Goofy turned back to his friends and hugged them, his lanky arms squishing Mickey, Donald, and Daisy against his narrow chest. They laughed and Goofy let go eventually, smiling toothily. Donald started toward the stairs and Daisy followed. Goofy and Mickey blew past them both, speeding to the food.  
  
As the sprinting pair rounded the corner Donald turned back to Daisy. "Um, I'm, uh, sorry. I'm stupid."  
  
Daisy lazily watched Goofy squeeze through the door before Mickey, batting him aside with his shield as Mickey playfully brandished the keyblade. "Yeah, I know." Daisy airily brushed of the heartfelt apology and raced after Mickey and Goofy, her staff glinting in her hands. Donald stared at the empty doorway, and then at his own staff, completely lost for words.  
  
***  
Dandin gazed at the once full platters that had been set before the adventurers. All but one was empty. It held some meat loaf. He smiled to himself, they were playing a pivotal role in the survival of the universe, but they were still teenagers. "Well, now that you've been fed and watered, Thistle and I will show you to your rooms. Girls in green, boys in red."  
  
Thistle motioned to Daisy, and she followed willingly. "Ah, bed." Daisy's last words were muffled by the heavy coverlet that she rolled into face first.  
  
Thistle plopped down beside her and smoothed the velvet bed sheets. "There's a trundle, if you help me pull it out I'll take it."  
  
Daisy, on a normal occasion, would have argued- but a bed! She squirmed with eagerness and jumped down to help Thistle pull out the trundle.  
  
In the red room Dandin was helping Goofy do the same as Mickey made a makeshift bed from sheets for Donald on the floor. Mickey had been forced to take the bed. None of the others would relent, and he was guiltily thankful that they didn't.  
  
I'll be in the blue room if any of you need me, bathrooms down the hall. Donald left immediately. Dandin smirked and edged toward the door intoning in a singsong voice, "Sweet dreams, don't let the bedbugs bite!" Mickey threw a pillow at him but Dandin closed the door too quickly, it dropped harmlessly to the floor.  
  
Goofy and then Mickey took a turn in the bathroom. Donald and Goofy were asleep before Mickey made it to bed. He sighed thankfully and looked at the ceiling, lost in thought. That poem, what did it mean? He tossed and turned in the bed, he felt suffocated by the small room. Mickey shut his eyes tight and lay still, willing himself to sleep.  
  
Dandin lay spread-eagled on the bed in the blue room. His mind raced with questions. Ideas chased themselves around his head until he had exhausted all methods and willingness to get to sleep. Over dinner, Mickey had explained everything as best he could. Daisy and Donald gave different descriptions and points of views, Dandin felt entirely up to date, but he still didn't understand the poem.  
  
A quiet knock sounded on his door. He righted himself and beckoned, "Come in." Thistle slipped through the doorway and into a chair by the bed in one fluid movement. She blinked her big amethyst eyes at him and smiled a soft smile. Dandin grinned and lay on his side, he propped his head on his hand.  
  
"All right Dandin, I couldn't sleep and by my guess you couldn't either," he shook his head slightly, confirming her suspicions, "we are going to crack that poem."  
  
"Well, I have sat up half the night thinking about it, why not give it a go?" Just then another knock softly echoed around the room, Daisy walked in before being invited. She dropped onto the chair next to Thistle.  
  
Daisy looked from one surprised face to the next, "Well?" She began. The two looked away, and Thistle vainly tried to justify the uncomfortable silence when another knock, louder this time, was heard. Mickey stepped in, followed closely by Donald. Both looked vaguely surprised to see Daisy and Thistle already there. Donald disappeared for a moment, and then returned with Goofy, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. The boys took a seat on the floor.  
  
Dandin cleared his throat and pounded the bed, "Order, order, I hereby pronounce this midnight meeting in session, first matter of importan-" Pillows from all sides silenced the shameless jokester. While Dandin was untangling himself, Thistle took over.  
  
"This 'meeting's' purpose is to get to the bottom of those poems. I know you said something about a different poem can you recite it Mickey?"  
  
Mickey complied,  
  
"One Warrior  
One Maid  
One Mage  
One Friend  
One Betrayer  
One Prize  
One Battle  
One Victor  
One Heart  
Find one in the place without time  
The heart that withers with no grime  
The entrance, the exit, the barrier, the mask  
The same to all but rests on their task  
It is not your decision to choose or be chosen Face destiny with friends, fate interwoven Time will tell Fate will fall Hearts will swell Acts reveal all"  
  
Donald explained his theory, "See how it says something about tasks? I bet that each of us has one and those are them!" He was met with pensive silence.  
  
After a moment Daisy stated matter-of-factly, "Well, that would take care of the first half, the second, Goofy, Donald, and I figured out. It has something to do with the heart shaped pool in the garden that Mickey used to come here."  
  
"I think that poem is solved then, the last bit looks like jumble just to throw us off." Dandin stated with a smile.  
  
"I sure hope so. The next poem, first line, 'Weapon, Heart' doesn't tell us much on it's own, but when it says 'One and the same, ' well, maybe it means that our weapons are," Mickey paused, not sure how he knew, "embodiments of our own hearts."  
  
Daisy, Donald, and Goofy all looked at the weapons that they had instinctively kept close to hand. Mickey, noticing that he didn't have the keyblade, became frantic. He was about to yell out loud, but he swallowed the shout as the keyblade reappeared in his hands. All of the occupants jumped at the sudden appearance.  
  
"How did you do that?" Everyone chorused at the same time, Goofy a beat late.  
  
"I, um, don't know." Mickey answered honestly. He willed the keyblade to disappear again, and it did. "Hold it, yes I do, you just have to think to it, almost ask it to go away or come back."  
  
The rest tried it, and to their great pleasure, all succeeded. Dandin and Thistle waited patiently as they tried out their newfound power, well at least Thistle did.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough, can we get back to the poem now?" Dandin interjected.  
  
"'K" said Daisy, dismissing the staff once again. Dandin sighed in exasperation. "No, really we can." Daisy let her hands fall to her lap, somewhat reluctantly. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey followed suit.  
  
"Third and fourth line, 'find them apart, then only a bane' good that's simple, I bet it means the weapons will only work properly if they are with the correct heart, so I'm assuming that they can only be used by the initial owner, right?" Thistle fired this off rapidly, she had obviously been thinking hard about the poem.  
  
"Yeah, sounds right. Next stanza, this was the one I have thought about a lot. 'Use the key to find the prize' Minnie must be the prize and I'll have to use the keyblade to find her wherever she lies in darkness, like the next line says." The rest of the room nodded solemnly, it made perfect sense.  
  
"We already figured out the next lines, gawrsh, I sure hope we've gotten stronger." Goofy gulped visibly and shuddered.  
  
"The rest is just jumble, like the last poem, it says stuff that we already know kinda stupid really." Dandin leaned back on the headboard of his bed and was assailed with another bout of pillows. A muffled, "What I say?" was heard from under the pile. Thistle uncovered Dandin's nose and tweaked it hard.  
  
"Back to beds, dawn is only an hour away and I want to find out more in the morning so I suggest you guys get some sleep." She was met a stifling pile of pillows, "What I say?" This time Dandin tweaked her nose, but not as hard.  
  
"We're all up, and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep, so let's make the most of it. Who's up for pancakes?" Dandin shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, Thistle right behind him, "No really, what I say?"  
  
***  
  
That was a long chapter, longest yet, maybe it was the poems, oh well, Thanks again to the reviewers, you guys really keep me going. I sure hope that the poems aren't very confusing now, oh and the prize, as stated in the story, is Minnie. I revel in the light of author-hood. Continue to R&R. Toodles. 


	13. One Heart

I don't want to ruin the mood at the end of the chapter so all of the author's notes are at the beginning. Just want to thank everyone that has read the story so far and all my reviewers. The reviews really, really, really keep me going. This chapter is sure to please you action lovers and I'm sorry that I went out of order in the poem titles but it will work better this way.  
  
One Heart  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Look at him." Thistle nudged Daisy, and inclined her head in Mickey's direction. Mickey's chin had slumped onto his chest and he was breathing steadily at the breakfast table. The rest of the boys were laughing and joking amiably amongst themselves.  
  
"Shhhh!" Daisy hissed. She pointed at Mickey and the rest nodded, barely containing the urge to laugh. Dandin began edging for the door, carrying the rest of the pancake breakfast on a plate. The rest of the company followed, Daisy and Thistle blowing Mickey a kiss and the boys snickering as they hurried past the comical figure.  
  
"Ahhhhh, I'm glad we came out." Dandin sprawled against the steps leading to the hotel. Thistle leaned against the wall to his left. Donald, Daisy, and Goofy we stretched on the stones farther away, staring into the bright sky and whispering conspiratorially. Thistle smiled, forgetting for a while the dark presence locked in her heart.  
  
***  
  
Mickey was dreaming fitfully. He knew he was looking for something, but had forgotten what. He wandered in the satiny mist, straining his eyes for the elusive prize.  
  
Minnie's voice rent the stillness, "Mickey, I'm trapped, you must find the heart, the heart of this world, please hurry, it's so dark and cold." Her voice faltered slightly and the mist seemed to congeal, he could only hear her next words as if they were spoken from behind a wall. "The worlds are connected, you can travel through their hearts, use the key, I'm in- MICKEY THE HEARTLESS!" At these words Mickey was jerked from his sleep, without pausing he dashed outside.  
  
Black shapes were forming around his dozing figures. Mickey summoned the keyblade and threw himself at the creatures, striking left and right shouting to wake his friends. Goofy and Daisy were the first up soon followed by Thistle, Dandin, and Donald.  
  
Daisy and Donald were casting one spell after another as Goofy distracted the heartless around the two. Thistle had pulled a short dagger from her boot and was slashing madly at the shadows, seeming to get nowhere. Mickey's keyblade sliced through the shadows easily. Dandin's sword had more effect than Thistle's dagger, but he was still having trouble.  
  
Dandin fought back to back with Thistle and Mickey, slashing at the endless tirade of darkness. Two shadows jumped at him from the front, he swung high, cleaving into the first one but only nicking the other, it landed on his shoulder and dug it's claws into his skin.  
  
Dandin's flesh turned to ice as the claws tore at his shoulder. He ground his teeth and wrenched the creature off with a flick, thanking luck that it was his right shoulder and not his left, his sword arm. Dandin averted his gaze from the crimson pool staining his tunic and continued to fight.  
  
Thistle brushed against Dandin's wet shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise. Thistle redoubled her efforts upon the heartless, bending her knees to lower her center of gravity.  
  
Mickey knew something was wrong when he saw Dandin flagging. He overpowered a heartless directly in front of him and blasted two behind it with a weak fire spell. If Dandin was hurt they couldn't hold off much longer. Mickey estimated that about thirty heartless were attacking the friend's, more were materializing by the moment. He shouted to Daisy, Donald, and Goofy, "Get to the courtyard!"  
  
Mickey's voice held the command of one born to lead, the trio obeyed instinctively. They fought to follow Mickey's measured retreat to the stairs opposite their position. Negotiating the steps while fighting was no small feat and they only just made it to the flagstones in one piece. Mickey dashed to the fountain; his golden keyblade was pulsing with warmth as he moved closer.  
  
He intuitively raised the keyblade until it was level with a mural upon the stone. "To me!" Mickey hollered above the fray. His friends submitted, making a half circle around the prince. As a thin blue light shot from the end of Mickey's keyblade he reached out to touch Donald on the shoulder, connecting them all to him. They were coaxed into the ensuing calmness and Mickey let his mind surrender to the tranquillity.  
  
The floating sensation returned and Mickey felt Donald's tense shoulder relax as the peace engulfed their senses. Sheer bliss. The peace coaxed the friend's to an exit, solidified ripples tenderly embraced them and they were raised in and out of a heart shaped pool, remarkably dry.  
  
Mickey opened his eyes. His hand was still resting on Donald's shoulder and he gazed around at his familiar surroundings, "We're in the gardens." Mickey whispered. Dandin collapsed.  
  
His shoulder was bleeding freely. Thistle was crouching over him, working at the sleeve of his tunic with the small dagger. The dagger cut through and she opened his shirt. The wound was deep, running from just above his armpit to a quarter across his chest. He was breathing raggedly and his eyes drifted in and out of focus.  
  
Thistle's amethyst eyes were overly bright with unshed tears. She desperately bound his slash with strips of her own sleeves. The rest of the friends hovered anxiously over Dandin's prone form.  
  
"Can you try a cure spell?" Mickey muttered in Donald's ear.  
  
"No, I never learned." Donald turned his eyes away and slumped in sorrow.  
  
Goofy was wringing his hands and Daisy bit her lip until a thin trickle of blood streaked down her downy white feathers.  
  
Thistle was still binding frantically. Dandin's eyes focused slightly and he gazed at her face. He sputtered and managed to say, "G'bye Thistle." She whimpered in anguish as his body went limp. On an impulse she surged forward and forcefully pressed her lips against his, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
No Dandin I won't let you leave me. Thistle's crying heart found the faintly dancing yellow one and touched the pale radiance. Nothing happened for a beat and then the yellow grew stronger, taking the essence from the already weak amethyst one. Thistle's face grew calm, she knew Dandin would survive now, she didn't know about herself. Thistle lost consciousness and slipped to the ground beside Dandin.  
  
Dandin's eye's fluttered and he started to breathe again. The wound stopped bleeding and traces of faint amethyst hovered over the injury. The color returned to his cheeks and his eyes jolted open. He tried to sit up but Mickey held him back, Goofy was checking Thistle's pulse. The beats were infrequent and weak. He let her wrist drop, clenching his fists.  
  
Mickey wasn't sure what had happened. The situation now seemed dire for Thistle but she had no obvious injury that could be treated. Daisy was latched to Thistle's other hand and she was gasping for breath between sobs and futile protests.  
  
Thistle shuddered and then lay still, too still.  
  
Donald gently pulled Daisy away and she began to cry into his shoulder. Goofy lowered his head, tears trickled down his long snout. Mickey buried his head in his hands and sat against the low pool's wall. Dandin lay by Thistle staring straight into the sky. His warm hand found her cold one and he held it gently, until, it too became warm!  
  
Thistle seemed to come back from the dead, she sighed and opened her eyes. But they weren't her eyes. Dead black pools of darkness stared back at Dandin.  
  
*** 


	14. One Battle

These next chapters will be short but full of action. I'm really busy, but that doesn't mean my quality will slip, I hope. And sorry Ud the Imp, your wrong, and I don't care if my chapters are too short for you, sticks tongue out like a two-year-old.  
  
One Battle  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Dandin jerked away from the eyes. He leaped up and drew his sword. That was not Thistle.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Dandin," A harsh and grating voice seeped out of the darkness. Mickey's eyes flicked around the fringes of the garden searching desperately for its source. "Pulling steel on your loved one." This time the voice seemed to come from a different side, and the company whirled around to find it, except Dandin, he continued to face Thistle's form. Black eyes met green ones and they both narrowed.  
  
The voice came again from behind Thistle; everyone reeled again and was met with a dark figure crouching at Thistle's side. A black cloak rippled along a tall, thin, and muscular body. The voice was definitely male. Dandin lowered himself into a fighting stance and Mickey summoned the keyblade and copied him. Goofy, Donald, and Daisy were poised for attack directly behind the two.  
  
"Born from darkness," the figure's face tilted in their direction and the hood slipped away to reveal a face. The man was pale, dark hair whipped around the blue eyes. They too looked dead. Wrinkles creased around the man's almost nonexistent lips and his thin nose and heavy eyebrows augmented his sinister appearance. "Her heart is mine now." His gnarled hand rose in front of Thistle's eyes and the amethyst heart appeared, hovering over the man's palm.  
  
Dandin's grip tightened upon his sword. "Who are you." Period, the statement was not a question.  
  
The figure's thin lips curled into a smile, "I am the controller of the darkness, Vide." Something in Dandin snapped, he lunged forward. Dandin slashed only air; Vide and Thistle had vanished.  
  
Dandin's breath came quick and painfully, he screamed through clenched teeth. Mickey searched the enclosure. Nothing, and at the risk of sounding cliché, they had vanished without a trace. A sigh of exasperation escaped his lips. What to do?  
  
A cruel laugh echoed through the vicinity. It came from the passageway that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had entered from that fateful night. It seemed so long ago. Mickey walked purposefully toward it. The friends could only walk single file, Mickey in the front and Donald at the rear. When they came to a fork Mickey stopped. He was staring at the right fork.  
  
"That wasn't here before." He stated calmly. Mickey turned to his friends. "I'm sure that it leads to where Minnie and Thistle are but for some reason I don't think that Vide character is going to give them up." Donald laughed derisively.  
  
Dandin gazed at the dark passage, "Friends together, we'll get them back."  
  
Daisy flashed them all a quick smile. She summoned her staff and shot off into the passage. The rest followed except Goofy. He whispered to himself, "All for one." And took off after the backs of his receding friends.  
  
The passage ended abruptly in a wide circular area. At the middle, a palanquin was displaying Minnie's form, still suspended above the physical world. Her deep blue-violet heart hovered over her chest. The entire left side was gone.  
  
Vide stepped from the outskirts of the enclosure. Dandin rushed forward, sword outstretched. Vide almost carelessly extended his hand and made a sweeping movement to one side. Dandin's feet left the ground and was thrown headlong at the hedges that encircled the space. He connected and crumpled like a rag-doll.  
  
The rest tensed, preparing themselves for a fight. Vide smiled at them patronizingly, he ambled over to the platform and leaned against the stone.  
  
"I think the darkness is consuming her heart." He motioned towards Minnie's half-heart. As his hand moved closer, Minnie's heart flared once again with the gold and lilac light. Daisy and Mickey both began to glow, Daisy a steady lilac, and Mickey an intense gold. "Or maybe not." Vide continued, undaunted.  
  
Vide moved away from Minnie, but Mickey and Daisy didn't cease to glow, their eyes held grim determination as they glared at Vide, "She has served her purpose and fulfilled her task. One prize, she effectively lured you here and here you are." He flung his arms out and the garden vanished. It was replaced by a cloud-like surface extending from one enormous door. Vide had his back to the door. Dandin lay to his left.  
  
"My friends laughed at me. They laughed when I said this existed. They laughed when I told them to turn to darkness. Now they are dead and their world destroyed, and I, the master of darkness, am about to live my dream."  
  
"Now keybearer I will give you a choice." Vide didn't like to play around, "Open the door or the girl dies." He snapped his fingers and Minnie's form appeared beside him. Mickey was confused; the door had handles, why didn't he open it himself? He took a pace back and glared suspiciously at Vide.  
  
"The doors, foolish boy, open them." Vide grimaced.  
  
"Don't Mickey."  
  
Mickey's eyes shot to Minnie's still form. There was no indication that she had spoken, but the voice was so hers. His eyes flicked from Vide to Minnie and he took another pace backwards.  
  
Dandin groaned and his eyes flew open. He tried to silence the hammer pounding his head. When he sat up he didn't trust his eyes to see properly. Dandin could have sworn that tiny glowing particles had flown from Mickey and Daisy's chests to form a small girl mouse, glowing a deep blue-violet.  
  
Dandin was not mistaken. The translucent figure stood placidly before Mickey.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts should remain closed, it is the heart of all worlds, it connects them, and you have been traveling through it. Vide cannot control the darkness, soon it would control him and the darkness that would be unleashed would be disastrous for not only our world, but the entire cosmos."  
  
Mickey stared dumbly at Minnie. She was here, but also there, how could that be? Kingdom Hearts? Daisy rushed to Minnie, arms outstretched. That was when Vide snapped out of his shock.  
  
"NO!" The guttural cry was like a whip. Vide's cloak whirled as he moved stealthily aside. Thistle was revealed.  
  
The same sleeve was ripped, the same black hair flickered around the same high cheekbones, the same dagger was drawn, the same feet began to run toward Daisy, but the eyes were unlike. She was a pawn of the darkness. Her heart was no longer her own.  
  
Thistle was cannoning at Daisy. Her master had commanded and she had obeyed. Dandin was propelled into action. He drew his sword while running at Thistle. He intercepted her feet from Daisy. The small dagger crossed blades with Dandin's noble sword.  
  
Minnie turned to Mickey again.  
  
"Fulfill your destiny."  
  
Mickey summoned the keyblade and leapt at Vide.  
  
***  
The betrayer is Vide. 


	15. One Victor

My Masterpiece. . .  
One Victor  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Thistle vehemently locked the dagger around the Dandin's hilt and shoved the greater sword away. Dandin twisted his wrist and Thistle was forced past him. He was now between her and Daisy.  
  
Thistle attacked without fury or thought. She was simply obeying. She weaved the small dagger in and out of Dandin's reach, prying for a weak spot.  
  
The real Thistle was trapped, as Daisy had been. Thistle had weakened her heart beyond the breaking point by saving Dandin. Vide had sensed this and he had captured her and then imprisoned the girl inside of her own heart. She pounded the walls of her prison, crying frantically. Her small vestige of hope brightened as she saw Dandin's face through not-quite-her eyes.  
  
Dandin thought that fighting with a bigger and sturdier sword would have given him an advantage. The not-quite Thistle dashed this hope with intricate curves and lighting quick attacks. Her strength was no more than he remembered but her skill was just as deadly.  
  
Dandin knew that he was not fighting the real Thistle but that did not prevent him from being wary of hurting her. The likeness was too perfect. The dead black eyes flashed in his direction, and Dandin smiled grimly. Maybe not that perfect.  
  
Dandin struggled to subdue Thistle. Her small attacks began to mount. Dandin was weakening, but Thistle knew no fatigue. She fought like a demon.  
  
Dandin's breast burned. He had dismissed it before as lack of oxygen but now- He risked a glance at his chest. It was faint, but a small glow of amethyst centered on his heart. An impossible idea began to form in Dandin's beleaguered mind.  
  
***  
  
Mickey charged toward Vide. The man looked infuriatingly calm. He once again raised his hand and flicked his wrist. Orbs of energy shot from Vide's hand. Mickey slashed at them with the keyblade. They disintegrated upon contact.  
  
Mickey continued his charge and Vide drew a sword from inside his cloak. Not a keyblade but equally intimidating. Vide appeared to be holding only black mist. The fog seemed to solidify and dissolve upon it's own whim, but it always kept it's black color.  
  
Mickey was considerably shorter than Vide, but he used this to his advantage. He slashed at Vide's feet, forcing him into a crouch. Mickey chanced a combo at shoulder height. The man blocked effortlessly. Mickey backed off, looking for an opening. Vide straightened and brought the sword crashing down. Mickey braced the keyblade with both hands and deflected it. He rolled under the misty sword, surprised that it was very solid.  
  
Vide recovered and swung a punishing blow at Mickey. The tip raked Mickey's back and he cried out, aborting the roll. Vide advanced upon him.  
  
"FIRA!" A huge flame engulfed Vide. Donald and Daisy both had their staffs pointed at Vide's back. They smiled arrogantly and then charged together. He swept the pair away with his free arm.  
  
While Vide had his attention turned towards Daisy and Donald, Mickey had recovered and was barreling at him. Vide's face was a mask of rage as he whirled towards Mickey again.  
  
***  
  
Dandin parried and slashed at Thistle. Would his plan work? Thistle darted through his defense again and nicked his neck, he didn't have much of a choice, a few more wounds like that and Dandin would be done for. He threw caution to the winds as he grabbed her dagger's blade with his right hand. The steel cut through his palm, Dandin muffled a scream as blood spurted from the gash. He deftly twisted the blade from Thistle's grasp.  
  
***  
Sword and keyblade connected with a resounding crash. The opponents' hands went numb from the impact and Vide forcefully pushed the smaller rival from him. Mickey's feet left the ground, and he cannoned backward. Mickey heard Goofy stomping after him and yelled, "Goofy put up your shield!"  
  
Goofy complied and Mickey only hoped that Goofy had braced himself. Mickey twisted in mid-flight. His feet connected with Goofy's shield and he pushed off. Mickey held the keyblade out before his head, and whispered to himself, "For my friends."  
  
"For the real Thistle." Dandin whispered as he threw his sword down and pulled the not-quite Thistle toward him. He pressed his lips to hers just as Mickey ran Vide through.  
  
Vide stared in amazement at the keyblade that seemed to sprout from his chest. His cry was lost as his body slowly dissolved into nothing. An amethyst heart was all that remained.  
  
Dandin forced the small amount of amethyst from his heart to Thistle's. With no master to command her, the not-quite Thistle was at a loss; she stiffened instinctively and tried to pull away. Dandin held her tighter. The real Thistle saw the light and fought to reach it through her prison. Black eyes flickered amethyst and the crystalline heart sped to Thistle's body.  
  
The forms touched. Thistle's eyes melted into amethyst, the black was finally extinguished. The real Thistle broke free of her prison. She wrapped her arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him back. Dandin was drowned in happiness, she was back! He hugged her to him and exulted in her kiss. Thistle and Dandin were engulfed in amethyst and yellow light. Dandin's wounds closed. He barely noticed.  
  
Mickey gasped for breath. He dismissed the keyblade and straightened to find Goofy, Donald, and Daisy standing around him. Minnie's translucent form reappeared beside Mickey. He gazed into her eyes, a huge grin plastered on his face. Minnie whispered, "One heart." Her form dissolved into deep blue-violet fragments and hovered in the center of the circle.  
  
Mickey felt a sensation similar to the one when he was at the pool in the garden, but this time it was his heart that was coaxed instead of his whole. Dandin and Thistle pulled away to gaze at the sight before them. Goofy glowed a forest green, Donald a fiery red, Daisy a steady lilac, and Mickey a strong gold. In an instant the glows separated from the bodies and joined with the deep blue-violet. The bodies fell into the cloud-like substance and lay still.  
  
The glows interlaced. A flash of blinding radiance and the colors had formed a white light. It swelled into the shape of a heart and then separated into equal fragments. The lights connected with the bodies. The friends regained consciousness at the same time. They all had the same thought in mind. Four voices chorused,  
  
"Minnie!"  
  
It was true; Minnie's pale figure stirred, and she rejoined the world of the living. The friend's dog-piled her. Minnie's laughs were heard above their frantic exclamations.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Minnie, you're okay!"  
  
"Minnie, oh, Minnie, I was so worried!"  
  
Minnie disentangled herself from her friends. "I'm fine, there's just some unfinished business that I have to attend to."  
  
"And what's that?" Daisy queried. Minnie grabbed Mickey by the shirtfront and kissed him squarely on the lips. Daisy grinned fiendishly at Donald and copied Minnie's actions. Donald didn't protest.  
  
Dandin, seeing this, turned Thistle's chin back to him and whispered, "If you can't beat 'em-"  
  
"Join 'em." Thistle completed, he chuckled and kissed her playfully.  
  
Goofy laughed himself silly, half-covering his eyes in mock embarrassment. So none of the friends witnessed the transformation of Kingdom Hearts back to the garden.  
  
*** Please tell me what you are confused about, I will clear it up in the final chapter. That was the "One Battle." And I sure hope you can guess what "One Heart" means. "One Victor" Hello!!! 


	16. Revelations of a Different Kind

Revelations of a Different Kind  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Mickey sighed as he lay back in bed. Life was good. It had been a month since their adventure. The keyhole was locked.  
  
Mickey tried to classify the feeling. Was it duty? Instinct? It seemed more like habit, although, Mickey had never sealed a keyhole. It was something akin to getting ready in the morning. You're still half-asleep but you know what you need to do from constant repetition that it almost seems like second nature.  
  
Mickey closed his eyes, savoring the moment. The completeness, when he heard the click of a lock, he knew it was over.  
  
The keyhole had turned out to be in the heart-shaped pool. The fragile shape had hovered above the calm waters and he had locked it. Locked it like second nature. Only when the pool returned to normal did everyone notice Dandin and Thistle's absence. Mickey hadn't noted their disappearance because he had been- uh- busy.  
  
He smiled at the recollection. Minnie now proudly held his hand in the school halls. He wasn't abashed by her frankness. He liked it, more or less, although it warranted dirty glares from half the male population, but he was otherwise admired. Prince Mickey had found his queen. And Donald had found his too. Goofy was content on being a fifth wheel. Mickey still couldn't understand why.  
  
Mickey and his friends had decided to keep their whole escapade a secret. It made sense to. Who would believe them? Chip and Dale had been promoted and sworn to secrecy.  
  
Mickey rolled over and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Minnie, Daisy." Mickey greeted the girls. Minnie immediately took Mickey's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, smiling adoringly up at him. Donald looped an arm around Daisy's waist and they set off for advanced private lessons. Their magic skills had become increasingly better. Goofy ambled along beside them in the general direction of math class.  
  
Minnie leaned her head on Mickey's shoulder and heaved overly exaggerated a sigh of contentment. Mortimer hurried past, eyes glued to the front. Mickey felt Minnie's shoulders shake in laughter.  
  
"You did that on purpose." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She murmured coyly. He whirled her around and clasped her shoulders.  
  
"Before, you wouldn't have done a thing like that." He had begun to notice the changes that all of his friends underwent.  
  
"Before- I wouldn't have done a lot of things. Before. . ." She lost her train of thought as Mickey's eyes softened.  
  
She resumed walking, nestling closer to his side, "I was different, before there was you."  
  
Mickey smiled thoughtfully and whispered to himself, "Before there was you. . ."  
  
The End  
  
***  
Ahem, I'd like to thank the academy, my reviewers- oh sorry jk. Christina- amethyst is purple not pink! Thistle's not an albino! A quick recap next chapter, well not really a chapter, just an explanation. 


	17. Recap

Recap!!!  
  
I love my poems to death but I know they may be confusing so here's a little recap for youse guyse.  
  
"One Warrior  
  
One Maid  
  
One Mage  
  
One Friend  
  
One Betrayer  
  
One Prize  
  
One Battle  
  
One Victor  
  
One Heart  
  
Find one in the place without time  
The heart that withers with no grime  
  
The entrance, the exit, the barrier, the mask  
  
The same to all but rests on their task  
  
It is not your decision to choose or be chosen  
  
Face destiny with friends, fate interwoven  
  
Time will tell  
  
Fate will fall  
  
Hearts will swell  
  
Acts reveal all"  
  
-Warrior- Mickey -Maid- Daisy -Mage- Donald -Friend- Goofy -Betrayer- Vide (the bad guy) -Prize- Minnie -Battle- ummmm it was a battle guys -Heart- MMDDG (Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy) -Victor- was to imply that since they all are of one heart they all won. Singular.  
  
Find one in the place without time (Kingdom Hearts)  
The heart that withers with no grime (Mickey found no algae on the heart-shaped pool in the garden) The entrance, the exit, the barrier, the mask (Mickey enters, they all exit, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy couldn't get  
through and it was therefore a barrier, and it the world's heart and in doing so became a mask) The same to all but rests on their task (depends on their task what the pool will become to them)  
  
Time will tell (wait)  
  
Fate will fall (destiny)  
  
Hearts will swell (when their hearts became one)  
Acts reveal all" (it's your choices that reveal you, I'm kinda referring to Thistle)  
  
Poem 2  
  
"Weapon, Heart  
  
One and the same (means that the keyblade and other weapons are embodiments of wielder's heart  
  
Find them apart  
  
Then only a bane (bane = annoyance)  
  
Use the key to find the prize (Keyblade and Minnie)  
  
The girl waits (Minnie)  
  
In darkness lies (Her heart is trapped)  
  
Tested and failed (Vide "tested" everyone in the garden, that was The Cold)  
  
Tested and passed  
  
Boost your defense  
  
For strength you lacked  
  
Fateful ties (Thistle's tie to Vide)  
  
Broken, lies (It had a purpose but isn't important anymore)  
  
Darkness bides (bides = waits)  
  
But fate decides" (Fluff)  
  
All right now that we've got that cleared up- your questions:  
  
Scene in chapter 4 when they are "tested" Like I said, this was not heartless, it was Vide using his "inner eye" a cruel little power that I gave him.  
  
Chapter 8 amethyst is purple, you guys caught that right?  
  
Okay I guess I didn't do a good job explaining the Vide-Thistle thing. When Thistle's world was destroyed and she was transported the Traverse Town, Vide decided to use her as a pawn. She was so depressed that she began giving into the darkness that Vide was forcefully infusing into her being with his "inner eye." Then Dandin shows up because his world was destroyed and Thistle falls in love. Her heart begins to strengthen and Vide has trouble controlling her.  
  
That's why she struggled when he tried to make her stop Mickey getting to Minnie. When the heartless attack, that was Vide's doing because he wants the friends to come to him and he thinks that Minnie is trying to reach Mickey and give him a message so of course he has to stop that. Dandin is mortally injured and when Thistle realizes this she instinctively kisses him and tries to tell his that she loves him before he dies.  
  
She finds his heart and pours her own heart into it therefore saving him. Thistle passes out and her heart is weakened beyond repair. Vide takes advantage of this and captures her heart, turning her into a half-heartless and imprisoning the remaining essence of her inside her own heart.  
  
Dandin tries to find the imprisoned Thistle because the essence she gave him began to glow when he was fighting demon-Thistle. He kisses her and the real Thistle breaks through her prison with the power of LOVE!!! Dandin's heart restores some of Thistle and then Thistle's heart that was being held captive by Vide is returned to her when he is killed because it rushes to the small glimmer of her being that Dandin forced into demon- Thistle.  
  
At the end of the game, Kairi returns to Destiny Islands so I went off that and made Dandin and Thistle return to Traverse Town because I couldn't bear to split them up. That's why they aren't there when MMDDG are back in the garden.  
  
Hey do you guys want a sequel? A Dandin and Thistle or MMDDG or both? Maybe I could make a Dandin, Thistle, and Sora? Or maybe a prequel to KH, like an adventure on Destiny Islands? Or maybe just a Kairi? I want to make another KH fic but would like to know what my loyal reviewers want!  
  
Thanks to  
  
-KiwiPixie- for reviewing every chapter except three -Sara1664- for constant support and criticism -Ud the Imp- for continually reminding me that my chapters are too short, and for criticism -Trifox- for ummm, lots of reviews? -Neko-chan- for compliments, I love compliments -Alasse Cerebrindal- for being my first reviewer -Mikari- for teaching me how to say squid in Japanese -Lauren T/ Susan B- for giving criticism inside and outside of school and egging me to finish chapters  
  
Please tell me what to write and I will write. 


End file.
